Miraculous Love
by Mzginger994
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were rivals in diapers until Inuaysha moved. There their rivalry ended until Kagome moved into the same town and is going to the same Highschool Inuyasha is in and took reponsiblity of a child. Will this child help them fall in love?
1. The Beginning

_**Hello people! If you read my other stories Waiting for You and Alien Prom Night, then you will enjoy this selection. This is my second Inuyasha fanfic. I don't know why I didn't upload my first one. I haven't given it much thought. But anyways, I hope you will enjoy this one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha if he was he will be my husband. Enjoy!**_

"Tag you're it!" cried a little girl who was of age five. She giggled as she ran and hid behind a tree.

"I'm not it," yelled an angry six years old boy. "You are you doo doo head.

Hearing this, the little girl left her hiding place. "I'm not a doo doo head!" she yelled, stomping her feet. "You're the doo-doo head since you can't tell that I'm the on who tag you, Inuyasha,"

"Tag! Now you're it!" said Inuyasha as he shoved the little girl to the floor. "Who's the doo-doo head now, Kags?"

The little girl stayed on the ground, not saying a word. "Don't tell me you're gonna cry," taunt Inuyasha. "You're such a big cry baby, Katome,"

The girl sniffled; quickly dried her tears and got up. "My name is not Katome, it's Kagome. KA-GO-ME!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go dry your tears and be a baby somewhere else," said Inuyasha as he pushed her out of his way.

"Ugh, I hate you!" cried Kagome as she ran up to Inuyasha and pushed him to the ground. He pulled her down with him and they rolled on the floor. One was on top of the other, both fighting and tearing clothes. The battle ended with Inuyasha on top of Kagome. "Ha, you lose." he smirked.

"I don't think so," said Kagome as she kneed him in the balls.

"AHH!! My wee-wee!" cried Inuyasha in pure pain and agony.

"Humph. That's what you get for fighting a girl," said Kagome sitting up from the ground.

Inuyasha quickly scrambled up from the floor, still holding onto his crouch and tackled Kagome to the floor. Since he was fighting with one hand, Kagome grabbed his other hand and pinned him to the ground. "Sit boy!"

"Ow! Get off of me," he growled.

"Kagome!" said a voice behind them.

"Uh oh," gasped Kagome.

"Ha, ha. You're in for it now," whispered Inuyasha. "Ow, ow, ow, please get her off of me Auntie Higurashi,"

"Kagome you get off of Inuyasha this instant and go to your room!" yelled her mother.

"But mom! He started it!" pointed Kagome. "Inuyasha called me a doo-doo head!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"That's enough, both of you go to your room. And I don't want to hear any noise or you'll wake the baby!"

"Okay," they grumbled as they went to their shared rooms. Technically, it's Kagome's room. Inuyasha comes over when his mother is working and Kagome does the same when her parents work.

Inuyasha and Kagome's mothers are close friends, practically sisters. That's why Kagome and Inuyasha call each others moms "auntie". Kagome and Inuyasha were to sit in their room for five minutes and not say a word to each other unless it was something nice. After their five minutes of silence, they are forced to apologize and hug. Kagome's mom entered the room and had an expectant look on her face. Inuyasha and Kagome groaned as they said their sorrys and hugged.

This was a daily routine for them every time they got into a fight. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "Okay you two, time for baths,"

"Yeah," smiled Kagome.

"No," moaned Inuyasha as he followed them to the bathroom.

"No, Inuyasha you have to wait for your turn," spoke her mother.

"What? Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, Inuyasha you're a big boy now and Kagome's a big girl, so there's really no need for you to take baths together anymore,"

"Really?!"

Kagome's mom nodded.

"Yay! That means more room for me!" cried Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled and said to Inuyasha, "Go watch some TV. and wait for me to call you, okay?"

"Yes," responded Inuyasha. "I hope you drown Kagome,"

"Inuyasha!" cried Mrs. Higurashi.

"I was just kidding," said Inuyasha. Kagome stick her tongue at him and Inuyasha responded by pulling his left lower eyelid. He ran downstairs, turned on the TV. and waited his turn. Soon Kagome was done and it was Inuyasha's turn. Kagome's mother bathed the dirty boy until he was squeaky clean. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were dressed in their pajamas and were now brushing their teeth.

"Move, Inuyasha you're taking up too many room," wailed Kagome.

"No, you move. Your big head is taking up the space," complained Inuyasha.

"Arggh," Kagome and Inuyasha growled at each other, foam coming out of their moths.

"Are you two done?" asked Mrs. Higurashi from the other room.

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly rinsed their mouths and ran into their room. They climbed the bed and said, "We're ready,"

Kagome's mother entered the room with a book in her hands. "Okay it's story time,"

"Wait, where's Omi?" asked Inuyasha.

"And Kimiko," said Kagome.

"Did you guys checked under your pillows?"

Kagome and Inuyasha shook their heads and checked under their pillows. There they found Omi and Kimiko. Omi is Inuyasha's stuff teddy bear and Kimiko is Kagome's stuff rabbit.

"Okay, now we're ready," said Kagome as she held Kimiko in her arms.

Mrs. Higurashi read them a bedtime story and slowly the two children fell quietly asleep. She got up, turned on Kagome's light night, turned off the room light and closed the door.

Later that night, Kagome felt something wet while sleeping and woke up abruptly. "Ugh, Yash you wet the bed again!" cried Kagome.

"Huh?" said Inuyasha waking up drowsily.

"Inuyasha, get up, you wet the bed. I thought you stopped,"

"I did. I guess I had too much to drink," said Inuyasha.

"Come on. We gotta tell mom," ordered Kagome as they got off the bed, with Kimiko and Omi in their arms. They went to Kagome's parents' bedroom and didn't see anyone inside. They assumed she was downstairs. They slowly and quietly crept down the stairs and into the living room. Still no ne was there. Kagome and Inuyasha saw red and blue lights blaring outside. Cop cars were leaving the house.

"What's going on?" whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha shrugged and whispered, "I don't know,"

They then heard voices in the kitchen and crept there.

Kagome's dad was home from work. He was talkin to her mom in serious tone.

"We have to tell him," he said sternly.

"How are we going to do that?!" cried Kagome's mother.

"I don't know but the boy has to know about his mother,"

"What? We just go up to Inuyasha and blurt out that his mother died?" said her mother.

Inuyasha gasped. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi turned around to the sound of the gasp and froze. They saw a wet Inuyasha holding tightly to Omi.

"What happened to my mommy?"asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inuyasha," said Mrs. Higurashi, tears brimming from her eyes.

"Your mommy," start Kagome's dad. "She's... she's... dead son."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "No, she can't be dead.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"No, my mommy did not die!!" he cried. Inuyasha dropped Omi and began to bawl. Tears streaming down his cheeks.

Mrs. Higurashi ran to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. Mr. Higurashi picked Kagome up and walked to her room. He changed her sheets and clothes and tucked her in bed.

"Daddy, did Inuyasha mommy really die?" Kagome asked innocently.

Mr. Higurashi closed his eyes and nodded. "Oh Daddy," cried Kagome, tears running down as she jumped onto her father's arms. "I feel bad for Inuyasha,"

"I know, me too dear," said her father. "Just go and sleep Kags. Inuyasha will be fine.

Kagome nodded as her father closed the door. It was hard for Kagome o fall asleep. Just when her eyelids grew heavy, Kagome heard someone open the door. She quickly turned around and faked sleep.

"Everything will be alright," she heard her mother say.

Inuyasha sniffled. "Okay and he climbed on the bed. Mrs. Higurashi changed his clothes and closed the door. There was silence in the room until Kagome spoke up.

"Inuyasha?" she said sitting up.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry," Kagome said sincerely. Inuyasha sat up and saw the saw that Kagome's eyes were filled with sincere. They smiled and hugged. For the first time, the two hugged with absolute care. After that little incident, Inuyasha and Kagome drifted off to sleep.

**Next time on Miraculous Love: **

"**No, but at least I'll be far away from you,"….**

"**Please take care of Inuyasha,"….**

"**WE'RE MOVING?!"**

_**Yeah that's about it for this chapter. I will try to update the Next chapter briefly. REVIEW!!**_


	2. Departure

**Here's Ch2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

It's been five years since the death of Inuyasha's mother. The older Inuyasha got, the meaner he became towards Kagome. Kagome always try to convince her parents how rude and ignorant Inuyasha is, but to them he means no harm. One day it was decided that Inuyasha will move in with his half-brother, Sesshomaru. Kagome was upstairs helping Inuyasha pack his belongings.

"I didn't know you have a brother," said Kagome.

"Half-brother. That's the way he likes to put it," answered Inuyasha.

"Do you want to move in with him?" asked Kagome.

"No, but at least I'll be far away from you," he smirked.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and threw a pillow at him.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's outside. It's time to go!" cried Mrs. Higurashi.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the stairs with Inuyasha's suitcases and met Sesshomaru outside. Mr. Higurashi grabbed Inuyasha's suitcases and put them in the back of Sesshomaru's gray Honda.

"Please, take good care of Inuyasha," spoke Mrs. Higurashi to Sesshomaru. Without saying a word, Sesshomaru got in his car and started the engine.

"Well kiddo it's time to go," said Kagome's father. "Come give your old man a hug." Inuyasha ran and gave both Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi a hug. There was one more person left to say goodbye. Knowing that they'd be forced to do so, Kagome stepped forward and they hugged.

"You better visit or I'll kick your butt," she whispered.

"Not if I kick yours first," he whispered back.

Kagome stuck her tongue out and as usual Inuyasha responded by pulling his left lower eyelid. Inuyasha grabbed his book bag and Omi and got in the backseat of the car. The Higurashi family wave as the car drove off.

"It's about time that jerk left for good," thought Kagome smiling. "But why do I feel so sad?"

Mrs. Higurashi heard a cry inside the house. "Oh dear, seems like Souta's woken up," said her mother as she went inside to take care of Souta.

"Come on Kags, let's go inside," said Mr. Higurashi as he took Kagome's hand and lead her inside.

*six years later*

"Hey Kagome, wait up!" cried a girl behind Kagome. Kagome turned around and waited for her friend, Eri, to catch up with her. It's been eight years since Inuyasha moved and Kagome was now sixteen, attending high school. She was a popular girl and everyone loved her because of her beauty, brains and heart. A lot of girls look up to her.

"Hey Eri," greeted Kagome.

"Why are you in such a rush, Kagome?" asked her friend.

"I've got to get home as soon as possible. My parents say they have something important to tell me and Souta," replied Kagome.

"I wonder what it is," said Eri.

"What ever it is must be good. They seemed real excited," commented Kagome.

"Ooooo maybe…"

"Don't go there," Kagome interrupted knowing Eri would take her imagination to another level as usual.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

WE'RE MOVING?!" cried Kagome.

Mr. and Ms. Higurashi nodded.

"What?! When?! Where?! Why?! How?!" Kagome was lost for words.

"Your father got a promotion at his work but it's somewhere up the city," explained her mother.

"Since it's far, we've decided to move the whole family," said her father.

"But, but, what about school and my friends?" Kagome was still unsure about the move. She couldn't leave everything behind. Her old life means everything to her.

"We already thought about that," said her father. "We've decided to move at the beginning of September so that way you get to finish school and spend the rest of the summer with your friends. Souta, what do you think?"

Souta shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm okay with it I guess,"

"Well then it's settled. The Higurashi family will be moving first thing in September."

"But… what about Hojo?" Kagome's voice was barely audible. She can't just leave her boyfriend behind. Plus she doesn't do long distance relationship. Kagome sees it a lot on T.V. and couples end up breaking up during long distance relationship.

"Oh," said Mr. Higurashi. "I didn't think about that part."

Kagome didn't wait for another response. She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door. "It's not fair! I can't just leave everything behind!" Kagome collapsed on her bed and cried softly on her pillow. But to her surprise she's not crying about leaving Hojo. She was crying because she was being forced to do something she doesn't want to do.

"Kagome, dear, can I come in," Kagome's mother asked softly. Kagome stayed silent as she hears her mother enter her room. "Oh honey, you don't need to worry about leaving Hojo. You guys can continue to see each other. Just because you're moving doesn't necessarily mean you guys _have_ to break up There's nothing wrong with long distance relationships,"

"But I don't want to leave him. I don't want to do any long distance relationship," Kagome wiped her face with the back of her hands and sat next to her mother on her bed.

"Do you love him, dear?" asked her mother.

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

Kagome paused before answering slowly. "No." She didn't love Hojo, yet. Kagome wanted to love him but she can never feel that feeling in her heart.

"Then things will be alright. It's not good waste your tears on something or someone you don't love," Her mother stood up and walked to the door.

"But I don't want to move," Kagome said softly.

"If I say that you'll be going to school with Sango and will practically see her everyday, will that make things better?"

Kagome's face lit up. She'll be with Sango, her favorite cousin in the world. They're practically sisters. This will make the move a whole lo better. "A little," she lied. Kagome didn't want her mother to see her get excited.

"It's only for the best," Mrs. Higurashi walked over to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I promise something good will come out of this move."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Here's our new home," said Mr. Higurashi as he parked the car in the driveway. Kagome got out of the car and examined the house. I t was painted sky blue and had a chair swing and a rocking chair on the porch. There were also flowers in the entrance way.

"Oh what a beautiful home!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi. "Kagome what do you think?"

"It is nice," Kagome replied. She grabbed her suitcase and made her way to her new room while her parents and Souta checked out the backyard and the patio. The walls of Kagome's new room were painted baby blue and her computer was already set up. Her desk was placed in front of the window just the way she like it. Kagome opened her suitcases and began unpacking. She then felt her cell phone vibrate against her pocket and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"I'm outside!"

"Sango?"

"Hurry and get down here, we're going out!" Kagome hung up the phone and ran down the stairs and went straight outside. She gave her cousin a big hug. "Where are we going?"

"Shopping!" Sango cried. "Plus we gotta pick up your school uniform. Thanks for letting me borrow Kagome, Auntie." Said Sango.

"No problem, just bring her back in time for dinner."

"Thanks mom, see you later!" Kagome cried as Sango dragged her to the mall.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kagome arrived in time for dinner. She ate her food and went upstairs to her room to finish unpacking. The last item that Kagome pulled from her suitcase was her stuff toy rabbit, Kimiko. As Kagome starred at her toy she thought about the little boy who was her closest friend.

"Inuyasha you liar, you said you'll visit. Now that we moved you won't visit at all," said Kagome. All of a sudden it started to rain. Kagome closed the window and sighed. "It rained. After you left it started raining. I hope you're doing alright, Inuyasha."

**Next time on Miraculous Love:**

"**No way, no way, no way!!"**

"**She… can't be,"**

"**They're in love alright. I can see it in their eyes,"…**

**Well that's chapter 2. Hope you liked it!! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and tell me what you think about it! I'll try and update soon! **


	3. Reunited

**Hey sorry for the long wait! It took me a while to type this chapter since I was busy last weekend. I'll try to upload a chapter this weekend! Well here's chapter 3 of Miraculous Love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Enjoy!**

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling refresh and energized for she had a nice sleep. She turned off her alarm clock and made her way to the bathroom.

"Kagome breakfast is ready," cried her mother.

"Coming," cried Kagome, coming out of the bathtub. Kagome quickly dried her body with a towel and put on her uniform clothes. She brushed her air and jogged down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hurry and eat. Sango will be here soon," said her mother.

"Where's Souta?" Kagome asked as she stuffed her face with sausage and eggs.

"He already left Kohaku," her mother replied.

"It's Sango, gotta go," said Kagome after hearing the doorbell ring. She gulped her orange juice, grabbed her book bag and was out the door.

While walking Sango saw Kagome's worried expression and smiled. "Don't worry, the school's great you'll fit right in and you'll always have me,"

"Thanks Sango," said Kagome feeling much better. Seven minutes later they arrived at the school.

"Wow this school's big," said Kagome in awe. "Shikon High,"

"Yeah, it's kind of huge," said Sango.

The second bell for advisory rang and students began rushing to their classrooms. "The main office is down the hall to your left, see ya later Kagome," Sango waved, heading for advisory.

"Yeah, later," said Kagome as she made her way t the main office. She opened the double doors and stood behind the counter. There were three secretaries at their desks. Two were on the telephone and one was busy typing on the computer. Kagome cleared her throat and got the secretary on the computer's attention.

"Yes, what is it?" she spoke, not looking away from the computer screen.

"Umm, I'm here to pick up my roster schedule," said Kagome.

"Name," said the secretary.

"Kagome Higurashi,"

The secretary stood up from her desk and made her way to the printer. "Here's your schedule, Miss Kagome Higurashi,"

"Thank you," said Kagome as she received her roster.

"Before you heads to advisory you must meet with the principal," said the secretary..

"The principal? What for?" Kagome asked.

"No trouble, if that's what you're worried about. She just wants to have a talk with you, that's all,"

"Oh uh okay," said Kagome. "This way right?"

The secretary nodded towards the door to the right and Kagome entered. Kagome was not alone in the room for there was another student who was about her age sitting down on one of the two chairs in front of principal's desk. The boy didn't seem to notice her, since he had headphones plugged in his ears, until she sat down.

"Your music's kind of loud," said Kagome, hearing the guitar solos of the song.

"Yeah ad what of it?" said the boy giving her a mean look.

"Just saying you should tone it down a bit if you don't want to be deaf," Kagome answered.

"My ears will be fine; you should close that mouth of yours and leave me the hell alone,"

"You know you remind of this boy I use to know," said Kagome.

"Oh yeah? Do tell," he said turning off his iPod.

"You're both rude and stubborn," she stated.

"It's funny how I use to know this girl who was loud mouth and annoying just like you," the boy retorted.

"She sounds nothing like me," said Kagome.

"Yeah right," said the boy. "So what are you in for?"

"The principal just wants to have a 'talk' with me," Kagome put air quotes around the word talk. "What about you?"

"Don't know. I didn't do anything wrong, yet," he replied. He saw the confused look on Kagome's face and smiled. "You must new here,"

"Yeah I am,"

"Well if you're going to join any extracurricular activity you should do cheerleading,"

"How come?"

"'Cause you'll look good in a miniskirt," he smirked. Kagome face turned bright red and she was speechless. The boy laughed and stood up. "I'm bailing,"

"Wait," said Kagome standing up as well. "You never told me your name."

"You want to know that badly huh?"

"No, I was just…curious," said Kagome.

"Fine, whatever. The name's-"

"Inuyasha Takahashi," said a voice behind them. "I see you've met our new transferring student, Kagome Higurashi," It was the principal.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha froze. It was as if time itself had completely stopped.

"No way, no way, no way!" thought Kagome.

"She… can't be," thought Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I am Souka Lee, your principal. Inuyasha here is your mentor until you get adjusted to the school. Is everything all right?" asked Principal Lee feeling the uneasiness in the room.

"No," Inuyasha growled, balling his hands into tight fists.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the principal.

"Her," pointed Inuyasha.

"Principal Lee, can I have someone else be my mentor?" Kagome pleaded.

"I'm afraid not Kagome. Inuyasha's the only person I can find,"

"There are over one thousand students in this school and you can't find one?" asked Inuyasha.

"That seems to be correct," answered Principal Lee.

"But why him?"

"But why me?"

"Because you two, Inuyasha has a debt to pay and this is what he has to do. Now here's a note to your advisory, have a nice day." The principal handed them their noted and walked them out of the main office.

The two teens were speechless as they took the time to observe one another.

"I can't believe that use to be the scrawny little kid who used to be pee in bed," Kagome thought seeing as how Inuyasha was no longer scrawny and had a good physique.

"This can't be the cry baby pimple face I use to know," Inuyasha thought starring at her clear face. Inuyasha's shocked look turned into a glare as he snatched Kagome's roster out of her hand.

"Hey give that back!" she cried.

"Calm down, I'm just checking the classes. You're a senior right?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Damn that woman. Half of the classes in there we have together, including lunch," said Inuyasha glaring at the paper.

"Thank you Mr. Observant," Kagome grabbed her paper back away from Inuyasha. "Now if you don't mind, I have advisory that I need to get to,"

"Inuyasha sighed. "I'll walk you,"

"No need. I can manage on my own," said Kagome as she began walking down the hallway.

"Uhh you're going the wrong way," said Inuyasha.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Right, I knew that."

"Kagome and Inuyasha walked in silence, both pondering about their memories.

"Well, here you are, room 22-A," Inuyasha finally spoke. "Hope you have a suckish day. See you later, Katome," he waved walking away.

"Uggh that's not my name!" she cried. "Okay Kagome take deep breaths," she said to herself. "Here goes something," she sighed opening the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxodxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxcoxo

"Yes lunchtime, I'm so hungry," said Kagome. It was seventh period and Kagome was walking to the cafeteria with Sango.

"So how are your classes Kags," asked Sango.

"They were good but could've been better if Inuyasha wasn't in half of my classes. Worst part is you didn't even bother to mention that he goes to this school," Kagome growled.

"Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind, he he," said Sango. "Let's just get some lunch." Sango and Kagome walked over to the lunch line, received their lunches and sat a table. They began talking and eating happily until…

"Hey Sango, what's up," said Inuyasha. "What are you doing hanging around with this loser girl?"

"What do you want Inuyasha, we're trying to eat," said Kagome.

"Nobody was talking to you Katome. I was speaking to my good friend Sango here, now beat it," growled Inuyasha.

Kagome abruptly stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Since when did you and Sango ever become such good friends?!"

"Since I moved here!" Inuyasha cried stomping his foot on the bench."Got a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" Kagome cried.

"Well then do something about it!" Inuyasha challenged.

"Arggh" the two angry teens glared at each other. Kagome then stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha and he responded by pulling his lower left eyelid.

"Oh no not this again," Sango sighed. "Would you two stop it already, it's embarrassing."

"Sango is right," said a boy behind Inuyasha. He was about Inuyasha's height and had his hair tied into a small mouse ponytail. "It'll be best not to draw any attention."

"Fine alright," Inuyasha sighed sitting down. Kagome did the same and continued eating her lunch.

Feeling the tension in the air Sango decided to start up a conversation. "So Kagome, do you know what club you will join?"

"I haven't decided yet," she answered.

"You should join the geek club, Katome. They'll welcome you with open arms and math problems,"

"What did you say?" Kagome sneered."Please Miss Katome, don't mind Inuyasha. He didn't mean what he said." said the boy.

"My name is not Katome it's Kagome. KA-GO-ME!" she corrected.

"Uh my apologies, my name is Miroku,"

"I meant everything I said," Inuyasha proclaimed.

"I thought you wanted me to join cheerleading. I do recall you saying, I'll look good in a miniskirt."

Inuyasha blushed slightly. "I don't have a clue what you're talkin about."

"To my dismay, I'd have to agree with Inuyasha. You would look good in a miniskirt," said Miroku. Kagome blushed. "And so would you my dear Sango," Miroku moved his hand toward Sango's back.

"He wouldn't," whispered Kagome.

"He did," said Inuyasha as Miroku hand suddenly began rubbing Sango's behind.

"Arrgh!! YOU PERVERT!!" Sango shrieked as she began to violently shake Miroku."What's your problem?!"

"Do you think we should stop her?" asked Kagome.

"You do it," Inuyasha insisted. "Actually I think he deserves it,"

"Poor guy," she whispered.

The bell rang for eighth period. Sango gave Miroku one last bang on the head and stood up. "Come on guys, we don't want to be late for class,"

"R-right," said Kagome and Inuyasha. They threw away there lunches and headed for their final class.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Miroku cried.

The four teens walked to the last class in which they all had together. Kagome sat in the middle of the room. Just when Sango was about to sit next to her another student beat her t it. Sano shrugged it off and sat next to her other friend, Ayame.

"Hey, Sango," greeted the girl with pigtails.

"Hi Ayame,"

"So who's the new girl sitting next to Kouga?" I never seen here in this school before, until this morning." said Ayame.

""Oh that's Kagome. She's my cousin," Sango answered.

"Oh she's so lucky she gets to sit with Kouga," sighed Ayame.

"You're still crushing on him?" Sango questioned.

"Hard," said Ayame.

"You've got to tell him or else he'll just fall for someone else," said Sango.

"Like Kagome?"

"Maybe, but I highly doubt she'll like him back," said Sango.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hey there pretty lady, name's Kouga," said the boy with his hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Hi I'm Kagome," Kagome said, blushing slightly.

"My charm's starting to rub on her," he thought. "You know if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put you and I together,"

Kagome giggled. "That was the lamest line ever," she thought. "Poor guy, he can never get girls that way,"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Look at them, they're all over each other," said Inuyasha. "Kouga's flirting with her and Kagome's totally buying it, laughing and what not,"

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" asked Miroku.

"What?! Pfft, no, I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Then why are you so worried about what they are doing?"

"I'm not worried... just a little concerned about Kags, that's all," Inuyasha said.

"But I thought you hated her guts, isn't that what you told me earlier?" asked Miroku.

"I do hate her guts. Look I'm just saying they're acting stupid."

"Okay class, settle down," said the teacher as she sat on top of her desk. "My name is Hakure sensei and I will be teaching Physical Education and Health. Unfortunately I will not be teaching PE because the gym's flooded and it will a few months for repairs. Now, take out your textbooks and turn to page ten. Read chapters one and two on the Human Boy. Copy the vocabulary words and do the review question. Now any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Good, I don't want to hear a sound, now get to work!"

The class immediately opened their textbook and started on their work. "She's a strict one ain't she," Kouga whispered to Kagome in a cool voice.

"I said no talking!" cried Hakure sensei.

"Yes ma'm," Kouga piped. The class snickered at Kouga's sudden reaction and continued on with their work.

Forty minutes later, the bell ran for dismissal. "Finish any work you didn't complete for homework tonight," said the teacher as the students began filing out the classroom. "Have a nice day."

Kagome grabbed her belongings from her locker and met Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha outside. "Took you long enough," Inuyasha grunted.

"I didn't ask you to wait now did I?" asked Kagome.

"Nobody cares. Come on Miroku,"

The four teens began walking until they reached the bus stop. "Hey Inuyasha, I've been meaning to ask this," started Miroku.

"What is it Miroku?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why do you keep calling Kagome Katome?"

"Inuyasha instantly began to laugh. "Funny story, you see-"

"Not really." Kagome interrupted. "Inuyasha do you take the bus to go home?"

"No I still got a few blocks," said Inuyasha. "Anyway, back when we were little-"

"Oh look there goes the bus, see ya Sango. Bye Miroku. Let's go Inuyasha." Kagome growled as she grabbed Inuyasha hand and pulled him away.

"I'll call you tonight Kags." Sango cried before getting on the bus.

"Bye," Kagome waved and she quickly turned her gaze to Inuyasha and glared. "I can't believe you almost told Miroku what happened. You promised you wouldn't tell a soul and you always kept your promises,"

Inuyasha saw how serious Kagome was to this so called promise and sighed. "Alright, alright. I promise I won't tell he Katome story to anyone else."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't get mushy on me with that cute smile of yours," Inuyasha immediately stopped talking. "Did I just say Kagome's smile was cute," he thought.

Before Kagome could even respond and elderly couple walked past by them and smiled.

"Don't they look adorable dear," said the old lady.

"Yes they remind me of us back when we were young and still in love."

"Uhh you've got things mixed up old man," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, he's just my friend that's all," said Kagome.

"Don't seem friend wise to me," said the old man looking down at them.

Inuyasha and Kagome down realized that they were still holding hands and they both blushed deeply.

"I've got nothing to explain to you old geezers," Inuyasha frowned, releasing Kagome's hand. "Let's go, Kagome."

"Right. Have a nice day." Said Kagome as she bowed to the elderly couple and quickly caught up with Inuyasha.

"They're in love alright. I can see it in their eyes, it is destiny." said the old women. "A miracle will happen."

**Next time on Miraculous Love:**

"**I hate her guts,"**

"**It's best if we go to my house…"**

"**Oh how much you've changed…"**

**That's basically it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!!!!!! And I'll try to update the next chapter this weekend!!!!**


	4. Partners

**I'm sorry it took me a long time to upload. I'll try to have the next chapter in by next week. And it will be longer just to let you know! Enjoy!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…**

"How was your first day dear?" asked Mrs. Higurashi once Kagome arrived.

"It was fine. Oh mom, you won't believe who I saw," said Kagome. Before Kagome could tell her mother about Inuyasha, the phone rang. "I'll get it." Kagome walked to the hallway and picked up the phone on the wall. "Hello, Higurashi residence, how may I help you?"

"Kagome?" said a male voice on the other line.

"Hey Dad," said Kagome.

"How's it going hon?" How was your first day of school?" he asked.

"Good, good." said Kagome.

"Great, can you mother on the phone please."

"Sure, just a minute," Kagome handed her mother the phone and went to her room to change her clothes. She got on her computer and began checking her emails from her old friends from her old school. Kagome also received a lot of forward messages and spam. "I'll reply later," Kagome yawned. Before hopping on her bed Kagome glanced at the picture of her and Inuyasha when they were younger.

"I still can't believe it's him," said Kagome. "It's been too long. He's changed a lot, well mostly on the outside. In the inside he's still that annoying jerk who gets on my nerves. But putting those aside he always a good person. I can't believe that he said my smile was cute. I must've been hallucinating. He seemed socked about the comment as well. Luckily those old couple came in or things would have been awkward. Although, they made things seem weirder when they kept pestering about our relationship. He's just a friend and that's that." Kagome lied down on her bed and starred up at the wall. "I know he's just a friend and nothing more. But why do I feel as if we're more than that?" Soon Kagome drifted off to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Alright now who can tell me what x equals?" said the math teacher. Kagome and Inuyasha were in sixth period math, solving equations.

Kagome raised her hand and said, "Fifteen,"

"Correct." said the teacher.

"What a show off." Inuyasha mumbled as he continued to doodle in his notebook.

"Well Inuyasha since it seems that you're not paying attention, how about you get up and do the next problem on the board for us," said the instructor holding out the chalk for him.

"I think I'll pass Oro sensei." said Inuyasha.

"If you don't get up and solve this problem, you won't pass this class," said Oro sensei with a stern look on her face.

Inuyasha sighed and walked towards the front of the room. He took the chalk form the sensei and copied the problem on the board. Lucky for him the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," breathed Inuyasha.

"Not quite, first thing on Monday you're going to finish this," said the teacher.

Inuyasha sighed as he grabbed hid bag and exited the classroom. "Stupid teacher," he mumbled, making his way to the lunch room. Inuyasha paid for his lunch and sat down next to Kagome at the table.

"Why so down, Inuyasha?" asked Sano.

"Oh he's just mad because he's a lot dumber than he looks," Kagome smirked.

"Shut it," Inuyasha growled as Kagome began to laugh.

"Aw come on, I'm just joking." Kagome gave Inuyasha a playful shove on the shoulder. "Look, I'll help you with the problem tomorrow so you won't look like a fool on Monday."

"Hey Inuyasha!" said a high perky voice that approached the table.

"Kikyo," said Inuyasha as she gave him a peck on the cheek. She then whispered something in his ears and left the lunchroom.

"What was that all about?" asked Miroku.

"Nothing, I'll see you guys later," said Inuyasha as he grabbed his bag and followed Kikyo.

"What's with them two?" Kagome asked, taking a bite into her sandwich.

"They're probably looking for an empty room to make out in," said Miroku.

Kagome instantly began pounding her chest as she choked on her food. The food went down to her stomach as she drained her chocolate milk. "Inuyasha has a girlfriend?!" she cried.

"Yes, why does this sound unbelievable?" asked Miroku.

"Because...it's Inuyasha! And why did she just ignore us like that? I know I don't know her but an introduction would've been nice."

"I hate her guts," said Sango. "Inuyasha's too blind to see that she's cheating on him with Naraku.

"Naraku?" asked Kagome.

"He's the guy over there that keeps looking at this table for some reason," Sango whispered.

Kagome slowly turned around and gasped. "Oh that guy. It's strange, he thought I was Kikyo. I bumped into him in the halls today and he said something about his house, six o'clock."

"Oh my," said Miroku.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Sango cried. "Now let's bust that tramp!"

"Now, now, Sango, let's not jump to conclusions," stated Miroku.

"Jump to conclusions? They have a rendezvous at his house at six, what conclusions can I jump to?"

"I still can't believe he thought I was Kikyo," said Kagome.

"I can see why," said Miroku examining Kagome. "You two kind of look alike."

"No we do not!"

"I hate to admit, but you do," said Sango.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys in class, I got to go to my locker." Kagome threw away her lunch and head into the halls. "Eighteen, twenty-eight, six," Kagome opened her locker and put her textbook in. The bell rang and students began filling the halls. Just then, Kikyo and Inuyasha came out of a storage closet with flushed faces. Kikyo acted as if nothing happened and went to the bathroom.

"Hey!" said Kagome startling Inuyasha.

"Oh it's just you, what do you want?"

"What were you two doing in there?"

"Nothing, none of your business," a small blush crept on Inuyasha's face.

"Right," Kagome and Inuyasha entered the classroom and saw everyone lined up. Boys were in the back of the room and girls in the front.

"You two, get in line." said the teacher.

"Alright class I am giving assigned seats due to your upcoming projects," The class groaned seeing as how they probably wouldn't sit next to their friends. "Settle down. Okay, Lany Sen and Shiro Cho." The teacher continued calling names and seating people until there were eight students left.

"Kouga you will be sitting next to..."

"Please let it be Kagome, let it be Kagome," Kouga chanted in his mind.

"Ayame,"

"Yess"

"Nooo"

"Okay Miroku and Sango sit over there, Kagome and Inuyasha will sit in front of them which leave Naraku and Kikyo." The teacher took out printed papers from her desk and a big black plastic bag from her closet. "Sango will b passing out the rubric for you project."

Sango got up and passed out the papers to the rest of the class.

'Your project will be about teen parenting and in this plastic bag are...babies."

The boys groaned while the girls began cooing on how cute they look.

"Now I will like the fathers to come up and get their babies ad supply. These are not dolls, so you do have to feed them and change them and take care of them. These babies' costs a lot of money so don't bring them back disoriented. There's a chip in there that will grade you on how well you take care of you baby."

"Hey Inuyasha, I'll switch Ayame for Kagome." said Kouga.

"Deal," said Inuyasha, shaking his hand.

"And absolutely NO switching partners."

"Damn," said the two boys.

Finally it was Inuyasha turn to receive the baby. He reached into the bag and found no babies at all. "There aren't any more babies in the bag, teach."

Hmm. I'm sure I ordered enough. Well then you'll just have to do something else. What I want from you two is a poster and two page essay about teen pregnancy,"

Inuyasha frowned; he had a feeling that she wasn't going to let him slide.

"I'll have the rubric for your assignment tomorrow, Inuyasha and Kagome. Okay class turn to page twenty-three so we may begin our lesson."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Man you guys are so lucky. All you have to do is watch some dumb baby doll," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, little Miroku Jr. and I will have lots of fun, isn't that right Jr," cooed Miroku.

"Who said the baby's name is Miroku Jr, and how do you know it' a boy?"Sango argued.

Miroku and Inuyasha checked the baby diapers and said, "It's a boy."

"Well we're not naming him Miroku Jr." Sango took the baby away from Miroku. "I'll think of a name."

"Well have fun," sad Inuyasha as he and Kagome turned the corner.

There so lucky, those dolls look so cute," Kagome squealed.

Inuyasha had an annoyed look on his face. "They're just dolls, don't know why you're getting hype over them,"

"You're a guy so you won't understand, unless you're gay,"

"For your information I happen to have a girlfriend. Remember Kikyo?"

"Yeah, how can I forget that bimbo?" Kagome mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just nothing." said Kagome. "It's best if we go to my house today to start on the project. Plus my parents would be glad to see you."

"Lead the way," Inuyasha gestured her to lead the way. Three minutes later they arrived at Kagome's house. "Nice place." Inuyasha took off his shoes and made his way to the living room.

"Yeah it's cozy. I'll give you a tour later right no we should start on the project." They headed up the stairs when the front door opened.

"Kagome I'm home," said he mother.

"Hey mom... I thought you and Souta had a doctor's appointment."

"It got canceled," said Souta. His face immediately brightened once he saw Inuyasha. "Hey mom, Kagome brought a boyfriend home."

"Oh what a surprise, I didn't realize Kagome would be bringing guest, or a boyfriend for that mater," said her mother making her way to the living room.

"Let's get one thing straight. Inuyasha is not my boyfriend!" said Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" shock came across Mrs. Higurashi's face.

"In the flesh." Inuyasha grinned.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes brimmed with tears as she extended her arms and Inuyasha gave her a hug. "I never thought we'd see you again,"

"Same goes for me. I was really surprise when I se Kagome yesterday at school." said Inuyasha.

"You guys go to the same school?! Well that's just wonderful. This calls for a special dinner. Will you be able to stay for dinner tonight, Inuyasha?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Uh Yeah, I'll just call Sesshomaru and let him know."

"Oh that will be so wonderful. Wait until your father comes, he'll be in for a surprise," Mrs. Higurashi said as she began to prepare for dinner.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you like video games?" asked Souta.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered.

"Wanna play Dethcon 4 with me?!"

"I finished that game already. I'm working on Dethcon 5."

"No way, you got Dethcon 5?!" Souta's face filled with amazement.

"Yeah, I'll bring it over next time I come." said Inuyasha.

"Cool," Souta smiled. "I like your boyfriend, Kagome."

Kagome gave Souta an irritated look and he ran up to his room.

"Wow that kid sure has grown up," Inuyasha followed Kagome to her room and sat at her desk while she sat at the computer desk.

"Yeah, he's not the only one." said Kagome. She turned on her computer and typed in her password.

Inuyasha noticed Kimiko on her bed and smiled. "You still have thing?"

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha holding Kimiko by her leg. "Yes I do, and don't hold her by the leg like that." Kagome took Kimiko away from Inuyasha and placed it back on her bed. "Don't you still have Omi?"

Don't you still have Omi?"

"No, I grew out of that thing and you should do the same," Inuyasha retorted.

"There are some things you just can't grow out of Inuyasha," said Kagome as she continued her research. Inuyasha took his notebook out from his bag and began doing an outline for the essay. A few minutes later, Mrs. Higurashi called them down for dinner.

"Hey dad, did you meet Kagome's new boyfriend?" asked Souta once Kagome and Inuyasha entered the dining room.

"Uggh Souta!" Kagome cried.

"No I don't think we've met," said Mr. Higurashi as he shook Inuyasha's hand.

"Kagome's boyfriend's name is Inuyasha." Souta smiled.

"Inuyasha's not my boyfriend!"

"Inuyasha?" Mr. Higurashi face grew from curious to shock. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah it's me," Inuyasha said smiling.

A grin appeared on Kagome's father's face. "Well come give your old man a hug," They gave each other man hugs and pat on backs. "How you've been son?"

"I've been good."

"Wow look at you, working out in the gym I see,"

"Yeah I lift a few weights here and there."

"Yeah right. I've seen better," Kagome smirked.

"Nobody asked for your comments Katome, this ain't MySpace,"

"Shut your face!"

"How about you shut yours."

The two teens growled at each other. Kagome stick her tongue out and Inuyasha responded by pulling his left lower eyelid. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi laughed as Inuyasha and Kagome argued and made faces.

"What's so funny?" Souta was confused.

"We're jut laughing about the past, dear," said his mother. After Inuyasha and Kagome calmed down, everyone sat down and ate dinner.

Thanks for the dinner, Auntie," Inuyasha gave Mrs. Higurashi a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh you should come over more often," said Mr. Higurashi. "Kagome give the boy your cell and house phone so we can contact more. Here I'll give you mines as well."

Kagome sighed as they exchanged numbers. "I'll give you a ride home," offered Mr. Higurashi, grabbing his car keys from the counter.

"Thanks," said Inuyasha. "Bye everyone,"

"Bye,"

"Glad that's over," Kagome sighed once they left. She went upstairs to her room and plopped herself on the bed. "What a pain having Inuyasha over," she said. She picked up Kimiko and starred into her black button eyes. "I find it hard to believe he will throw Omi away. Oh how much you've changed Inuyasha."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Inuyasha thanked Mr. Higurashi for the ride home and entered his house. The house was dark and quiet. He walked upstairs o his room and took a quick shower. Throughout the whole time, Inuyasha thought about Kagome and the rest of the family. He went to the closet and took out a shoebox. He opened it and there old pictures of him, Kagome, his mother and her mother and father. Inuyasha then had a sudden urge to call her. Before he could stop himself he began dialing her number.

"Hey, Inuyasha." He didn't expect her to pick up on the first ring. "I was just about to call you."

"Really what for?" Inuyasha was curious.

"I wanted to make sure that you got home alright" she answered.

"Oh uh yeah I'm home,"

"Good, so why did you call?"

"Why did I call? Well... Uh..." 'Think Inuyasha think' "Library."

"Library?"

"Yeah we should go to the library tomorrow for the project thing,"

"Oh yeah. Does one sounds good to you?"

"Yeah, one's fine,"

"Alright see ya then."

"See ya,"

"Oh and um, Inuyasha?" said Kagome.

"Yeah?" There was a pause before she spoke.

"It felt great having you home," Kagome said softly. She meant every word.

Inuyasha smiled. "It felt great to be home."

Next time on Miraculous Love:

**"I... am... lost"**

"It was a minor heart attack,"

"You lied!"

"I'm helping you whether you like it or not..."  


**xOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOo**

**  
So this was chapter 4. And also can anyone think of any names I can give to the parents and the teachers of the story cuz I'm not doing so well with that. Thanks for reading!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
**


	5. Hikari

**Not much to say…. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show…**

* * *

It was a warm, breezy Saturday afternoon. Kagome was talking on the phone with her old friend Eri.

"When are you going to visit?" Kagome asked.

"If I can, the holidays," she replied. "So have you heard from Hojo?"

"We've emailed a couple of times,"

"No phone calls?"

"Only one," said Kagome.

"Well lots of girls are starting to ask him out."

"We both agreed that we would move on," said Kagome. "Anyways I got to go."

"Where you going?"

"Meeting someone."

"A boy?"

"Yes but it's not what you think." said Kagome before Eri had the wrong idea. "He's just someone I use to know and we're working on our school projects, that's all."

"Right. You sure move one quickly, Kagome." laughed Eri.

"Bye, Eri." Kagome hung up the phone and quickly changed into a black mini skirt, white tank top, jean jacket, and black flats. "I'm going out Mom!"

"Okay, be back in time for dinner," said her mother who was cleaning the bathroom.

Kagome left her house and made her way to the bus stop. Ten minutes later Kagome reached the library. She checked her watch and read 1:05. "Five minutes is not bad" said Kagome. Twenty minutes later Kagome heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Inuyasha walking towards her. He wore khaki shorts, white polo shirt and white adidas.

"What's up?"

"Great way for making a girl wait," she frowned.

"Oh sorry about that, I got held up doing something," Inuyasha explained.

"Uh huh...,"

"Let's just go in and get started. Inuyasha and Kagome entered the library and began their research. Two hours later they exited the library with research books on teen pregnancy.

"Well I think we've done enough for the day," said Kagome. All of a sudden she heard a growling sound next to her.

"Starving," said Inuyasha putting his hand over his stomach.

"Yeah, I can see that," said Kagome. "And hear it."

They continued walking and passed by an alley way when they heard a soft cry. They crying soon got louder and louder.

"Do you hear that?" asked Inuyasha as he entered the alley.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone's crying," Kagome answered.

They got deeper and deeper into the alley and saw a small child covered in a brown dirty blanket, crying.

"It's just a kid." said Inuyasha. "And he reeks."

"Aww he's so cute." said Kagome. She bent down and helped the boy get up. "What's wrong? Why you're crying?"

"I'm… lost,"

"Where's your mommy?" asked Kagome.

"I... don't... know."

Kagome picked him up and let him cry on her shoulder. "We have to do something, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed. "Come on, we'll clean him up at my house."

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly and somewhat quietly walked to his house. Inuyasha opened the door to his house and turned on the lights.

"Whoa, didn't think you'd live in such a big place with just you and Sesshomaru," said Kagome.

"I'll give you a tour some other time. Come one follow me." Inuyasha led the way to his room. He opened another door which was his own personal bathroom. He filled the tub with warm water and soap. "You can start bathing him now while I look for something for him to wear." Inuyasha left the room while Kagome took off her jean jacket. She took the boy and began bathing him. "Hey found some clothes, might be a little big." Inuyasha entered the bathroom and helped Kagome bath the dirty boy. "I'll finish things up here; can you get me a towel in the closet? It's on the top shelf."

"Sure." Kagome got up and went straight for the closet. She stretched her arms reaching for the towel and accidently knocked a shoebox to the floor. All of the contents that were in the box spilled on the floor. Kagome bent down to pick up the contents and gasped.

There were pictures of her and Inuyasha when they were little. Kagome smiled as she looked at the pictures. Her smile widened once she saw Omi lying on the floor. She picked him up and held it tightly to her chest as she breathes in the scent of memories.

"Hey Kagome what's the... hold up?" Inuyasha saw Kagome kneeling on the floor with all of his pictures and Omi clutched tightly to her chest. Inuyasha immediately frowned. He hate it when people go through his personal things and he was embarrassed seeing as how Kagome found Omi when e told her he had threw him away. "What are you doing going through my stuff?"

"I, uh, it dropped when I reached for the towel and I was just-"

"ACHOO!" They heard a sneeze coming from the bathroom.

"The towel." Inuyasha took the towel from the closet and rushed to the bathroom.

While dressing the child, Kagome heard Inuyasha and the boy's stomachs growl. Kagome laughed. "I'll fix you guys something to eat,"

"You don't have to,"

"I want to, nothing big, plus he's starving and I know you are too." Kagome went downstairs in search for the kitchen. She checked the cupboards for something simple to make and found ramen. Kagome poured water into a pot and began to boil the food. Few minutes later Inuyasha and the little boy entered the kitchen.

"Smells good," Inuyasha complimented.

"Like I said nothing big, just ramen." Kagome took out bowls from the dish washer and began to separate the food.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" asked Inuyasha.

"My name?" The boy shifted in his seat.

"Yeah like what does your mommy call you?" Kagome asked as she placed a small bowl of ramen on the table.

"My mommy...my name...Hikari," said the boy. "My mommy calls me Hikari."

"Hikari. What a lovely name," said Kagome.

"So Hikari do you remember how you ended up in the alley?" Inuyasha asked as he began eating his ramen.

Hikari shook his head. "All I do remember is my mommy screaming for help." A tear fell from his cheek. "Can you help me find my mommy?"

"Aww don't worry," Kagome gave Hikari a hug. "We'll find her."

"We?" said Inuyasha.

"Yes we!" Kagome gave Inuyasha a dour look.

"Alright aright," They finished eating their ramen and placed the bowls in the sink. "I'll wash."

"Alright then, I'll take him to living room and calm him down a bit," said Kagome. "Come on Hikari, want to watch T.V."

"Okay," said Hikari.

Kagome led Hikari to living room and turned on the television.

"Umm..." Hikari wanted to ask Kagome something but wasn't sure is she should.

"Do you want something?" Kagome asked.

"Can...Um... can we go to the park...please,"

"The park?"

Hikari nodded.

"Sure let me go tell Inuyasha. You just stay put and I'll be right back," Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha put the last of the bowls away. "So what are we gonna do about the kid?" asked Inuyasha. "The police station?"

"Yeah that makes sense," said Kagome. "But before we go there let's stop by the park."

"The park? What for?"

"He wants to go there,"

"Come on Inuyasha," said Kagome. "It's a nice day out. Let's just stop by there for a few minutes and then we can head to the police station."

Inuyasha frowned. "Alright fine, ten minutes."

"Great," Kagome smiled. "Hikari we're leaving for the park now!" Kagome turned off the television and led Hikari to the front door. Inuyasha showed theme a shortcut to the park and in no less than ten minutes they reached the park.

"Yay!" Hikari let go of Inuyasha's hand and ran to the park.

"Ten minutes," said Inuyasha.

"Come on, loosen up a bit. Why are you trying to get rid of him so quickly?" asked Kagome.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're impossible,"

Ten minutes went by quickly and it was time to go. "Come on squirt, it's time to go!" Inuyasha cried.

"Already?" whined Hikari.

"Yeah, now come one."

Hikari left the swings and went to hold Kagome's hand. "Where are we going?"

"We're gonna look for your mom." Kagome replied.

Hikari's face brightened as a grin appeared. "Mommy,"

"Yes we're looking for your-"

"MOMMY!!" Hikari released Kagome's hand and ran to another woman. She was small and looked weak and pale as she staggered to Hikari.

"Hikari my son," said the woman.

"That's his mother?" said Kagome.

"Obviously," said Inuyasha.

"We should introduce ourselves,"

"What? Why?"

"Because she would want to know who took care of her son for the past hours," said Kagome.

"Yeah, and maybe they'll be some kind of reward for it,"

"No Inuyasha," Kagome scolded Inuyasha for his greediness. "And be nice," she warned.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Hello you must be Hikari's mother. I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha. We found him by the alley,"

"Oh thank you, thank you so much. I am Mikeru Fushii." The mother got on her knees and bowed before the teens. "I am forever in your debt,"

"Please, no need for that." said Kagome who was feeling embarrassed by the mother's actions.

"Yeah get up, people are staring!" Inuyasha rudely stated.

The mother slowly got up, "Please... take care... of Hikari," and then she collapsed on the floor.

"Mommy!!"

"Mrs. Fushii," Kagome checked her pulse and began to panicked. "Call an ambulance."

"Already on it!" Inuyasha had his phone to his ear.

Two minutes later the ambulance arrived and they were rushed to the hospital. "Why won't mommy wake up?" Hikari cried once they reach the hospital.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright. I promise you, she'll wake up."

After talking to the doctor and the police officer Inuyasha explained the situation to Kagome, privately. "It was a minor heart attack," he explained. "She's also diagnosed with pneumonia."

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Does he have any relatives to go to?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "He has no one. He's been living with his mother in a small broke down apartment. They say she's divorce and that she has custody of Hikari and the father was abusive so that leaves him with nobody."

"Excuse me, Mr. Takashi, the patient will like to see you, the both of you, now."

Kagome went to retrieve Hikari and found him fast asleep. She gently picked him up and followed the nurse into Hikari's mother's room.

"Ms. Fushii, it's Kagome and Inuyasha," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, yes, come in." said Ms. Fushii. Her voice was small and hoarse.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked kindly.

"Oh I'm doing fine, not like this is the first time I felt a heart attack. Where's Hikari?"

"He's right here, sleeping," Kagome moved closer to the bed to show Hikari sleeping on her shoulder.

"Oh I only wish I wasn't cursed with this blasted sickness. My dear Hikari has no place to go and I'd hate to have to put him in a shelter home," small tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. She wanted to take Hikari in so bad but she doesn't know if her parents will approve. But she couldn't think of herself at a time like this.

"I'll take him,' said a voice that surely wasn't Kagome's. She turned around and saw Inuyasha with his hand raised. "I'll take him in, Hikari can live with me,"

"Oh no, that'll be too much trouble for you,"

"No it won't," said Inuyasha. "I have plenty room at my house,"

"I don't know, Hikari might be too much for you to handle on your own," said Ms. Fushii.

"I'll help," said Kagome.

"What?" asked a startled Inuyasha.

"I will help," Kagome repeated. "She's right, Hikari is too much for you to handle on your own,"

"Fine whatever."

"Oh God bless you two," thanked Ms. Fushii.

"Okay, visiting hours is over," said a nurse who entered.

Inuyasha and Kagome bid their farewells' and left the hospital. Few minutes later they reached Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha took the sleeping Hikari from Kagome's arms and placed him in a bed in the guest room.

"Are you sure it's alright fro Hikari to stay here?" asked Kagome.

"Are you sure you can help?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course I can, but what about Sesshomaru?"

"He won't mind," said Inuyasha.

"Well it's getting late. I better head home."

"I'll walk you," Inuyasha offered as he followed Kagome to the front door.

"And leave Hikari by himself, don't think so," said Kagome.

"Yeah you're right," said Inuyasha. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

Inuyasha closed the door and went to the guest room to check up on Hikari. He found him tossing and turning on the bed, whimpering. Inuyasha slightly shook Hikari awake to stop him from his nightmare. "Hikari, Hikari you're having a nightmare."

Hikari woke up and jump into Inuyasha's arms. "I was scared. It was dark and my mommy was in trouble," he cried.

"Shh, it's okay. Your mom's fine," Inuyasha cooed. "I just talked to her and she wants you to live with me until she gets better."

"Since I'm staying with you, do I have to call you daddy?"

"What? No Inuyasha will do,"

"But I want to call you Daddy," Hikari insisted holding onto Inuyasha tightly.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, you can call me daddy,"

Hikari smiled and climbed back to bed. "Good night, daddy,"

" 'Night Hikari," Inuyasha closed the door and went to his room.

Kagome walked up to the porch of Inuyasha's house and rang the doorbell. It was ten thirty in the morning and Kagome wanted to check up on Hikari and Inuyasha. After agreeing to help take care of Hikari, Kagome brought old books that use to belong to Souta to give to Hikari. Kagome grew impatient and banged on the door. Finally, Inuyasha opened the door with an annoyed look on his face. He was wearing a T- shirt and jeans and had a bowl of cereal in his hand. He took a bite of his cereal and let Kagome in.

"Morning, Inuyasha," Kagome said cheerfully. "Where's Hikari?"

"He's in the living room," said Inuyasha. They entered the living room where they saw Hikari on the floor watching cartoons and an empty bowl of cereal next to him.

"Hey Hikari," said Kagome.

"Hikari looked up from the television screen and gave Kagome a warm smile. "Hello,"

Kagome grinned. "Aww he's so cute!!" she thought.

"Hikari you finished your breakfast?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes."

"Go upstairs and get ready for your bath."

"Okay Daddy." said Hikari. He got up from the floor and ran upstairs to the room.

Kagome raised a brow. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, he started calling me that last night. It was his idea." Kagome laughed. "You wouldn't be laughing if he calls you granny," Kagome ignored his rude comment and went upstairs. "Hey while you're up there can you take Hikari a bath?" Inuyasha cried behind her.

"Sure," said Kagome. Kagome found Hikari on the floor playing with a toy car. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for a bath?"

"Yes," he said slowly. Hikari got up and followed Kagome to the bathroom. She filled the tub with warm water and soap. "Ducky." Hikari pointed to the rubber duck on the edge of the sink. Kagome gave Hikari the duck and smiled as she watched him play with it.

He then stopped playing with the duck and starred at the bubbles and water. Kagome sensed something was wrong and asked. "Are you okay?"

"Daddy saw mommy wake up and I didn't."

"Don't worry we'll visit your mom a t the hospital another time."

"Really?:

Kagome nodded. "For now, Inuyasha and I will be taking care of you," Hikari stayed silent for a brief moment. "Is there something wrong?" Kagome still felt that Hikari was keeping something from her.

"Can... can you be my other mommy then?"  
"Your other...mommy?" Kagome was shocked by Hikari's question.

"I really want another mommy, until mommy feels better and I want you to be that mommy." Not hearing a response from Kagome, Hikari grew worried. He was afraid that she would deny his request and leave him alone. But he wanted someone to fill an empty space in his heart where his mother used to be. Hikari was surprised when he felt something warm pressed against his forehead. He looks up and Kagome was giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Of course I'll be your mommy and you can be my first son," Kagome grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped Hikari's body with it. Kagome carried him to Inuyasha's room and place him on the bed. Inuyasha was busy on the computer typing something. "Hey Yash, where are Hikari's clothes?" asked Kagome as she dried off the little boy.

"It's in his room on the bed, to your left,".

Kagome carried Hikari to his temporary room and began to dress him.

"Do you really mean it?" asked Hikari.

"Mean what?" Kagome brushed his hair.

"About...being my mommy."

Kagome smiled as she pulled him in for a hug. "I meant every word. I don't want you to call me anything else but mommy."

Hikari grinned. "Yes mommy."

"Alright let's go see what Daddy's up to"

"Do you think we'll go somewhere fun today?" asked Hikari.

"I don't know. It's up to daddy." answered Kagome.

Hikari followed Inuyasha to his room and sat on his lap. "Daddy what are you doing?"

"Homework," Inuyasha said, not looking up from the computer screen.

"That sounds no fun," said Hikari.

"Believe me it isn't."

"Hikari dear, why don't you go along downstairs and watch TV so Daddy can focus on his homework,"

"Okay mommy," Hikari got down from Inuyasha's lap ran down the stairs.

"Mommy?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Better than grandma," Kagome pulled a chair from Inuyasha's desk and sat on it. "So what exactly are you working on that got you really focused?"

"I'm working on that English paper that's due this week," he answered.

"Oh the one about someone or something you have or don't have anymore that you really care about? What did you do your on?"

Inuyasha was silent for a brief moment and continued typing. "My mother."

"Oh," said Kagome. She didn't know what else to say so she sat there quietly and watched him type his essay. "Look, what happened yesterday… with the shoebox and pictures..."

"It's cool, don't even worry about it," said Inuyasha.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't go snoopin around my stuff like that, you're not that kind of person," said Inuyasha.

"Oh, uh, thanks...I guess? Well then you don't mind if I finish looking at them?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Sure, you know where to find it,"

Kagome got up from her seat and went straight to the closet. She stood on her tippy-toes as she claimed the box. Kagome brought the box to Inuyasha's desk and began looking at the old pictures. A lot of them she laughed and smiled at. Soon Inuyasha joined her and they both were venturing memory lane.

"Remember this?" Inuyasha showed Kagome a picture of her face dirty with cake and Inuyasha laughing in the sidelines.

"How can I not forget?" said Kagome as she glared at Inuyasha. "You stuffed my face with cake,"

Inuyasha broke out laughing. "I'm so glad your dad caught that. Man that was the best birthday party ever,"

"You mean the worst birthday party ever. You ruined it by embarrassing me and humiliating me in front of a whole bunch of people ,"

"That's the whole point of it being the best party ever, well for me of course." he smirked.

"You do that every year, you're a jerk,"

"I know." Inuyasha smiled as he continued to typing.

"You're a liar too." Kagome put all of the contents back into the box. "I knew didn't throw Omi away. How come?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders."I just couldn't, as much as I tried, it just seemed impossible. It may sound weird but... in a way I kind of felt closer to you guys with him around."

"I don't think it's weird at all," said Kagome. "You want to know why else you're a liar?"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. He stopped typing and faced Kagome.

"Stand up," she said as she stood up herself.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it,"

Inuyasha stood up and Kagome walked behind him and gave him a good kick in the butt.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You lied!"

"How does this deals with me lying?"

"You said that you will visit!" Kagome cried. "You never visited, no phone calls, letters or anything. It was as if never existed at all," Kagome calmed herself down and said. "I-, we missed you."

Inuyasha was silent. He didn't know what to say as guilt washed over his face. "Kagome." All of a sudden there was a loud crash coming from downstairs. Inuyasha and Kagome immediately ran downstairs to the noise which was in the kitchen.

"Hikari?!"

Hikari was standing on a stool with a jar of peanut butter in hi hand. There were pieces of glasses all over the floor.

"Hikari what happened?" Inuyasha lifted Hikari up from the stool while Kagome picked up the glass pieces on the floor.

"I was hungry, you should've asked us." said Kagome. After cleaning up the mess on the floor, Kagome fixed Hikari a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Thank you," Hikari said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "Daddy can we go to the park today?" Hikari asked once he finished his sandwich. "Pretty please,"

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay, but let me finish my homework, alright?"

"Okay, mommy can you come play with me?" Hikari asked as he pulled Kagome upstairs to his room.

"Uh okay," said Kagome. Few minutes later Kagome went to check up on Inuyasha. "Finish?" she asked.

"Yeah just printing it out," Inuyasha grabbed the paper from the printer and placed it in his folder. "Let's go."

Once they've reached the park Hikari immediately ran to the sandbox and played with another girl. "Look Inuyasha, Hikari's got a playmate." said Kagome.

"I hope she's not like you in a sandbox." said Inuyasha.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kagome.

"Remember when ever we were in the sandbox and how every time I bend over you would find someway to fill my pants with sand."

Kagome laughed. "Oh yeah, It's not my fault you were so slow."

Inuyasha frowned. "Whatever."

Kagome giggled. "Come one," She got up from the bench and dragged Inuyasha towards the swing. "Push me," she said once she got on the swing.

Inuyasha stood behind Kagome and gently pushed her. "We use to fight on taking turns." he said.

"Yeah," said Kagome. They were silent for a moment while Inuyasha pushed her.

"Okay my turn." Inuyasha stepped back and allowed Kagome to stop.

"What? No way. I just got on," Kagome complained.

"I'm tired of pushing you, I want to get on now."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped arguing and paid attention to Hikari who was running towards them.

"Mommy, Daddy, I fell," he cried.

"Why are you crying?" asked Inuyasha.

"Cause...I... have... a... booboo on my knee." Hikari wailed.

Inuyasha checked his leg and saw that he had a small cu and was slightly bleeding. "Its not that bad. Man up!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome scolded.

"It hurts. Can we go home now?"

"Sure, let's go." Kagome picked Hikari up and carried him home. Once they reached the place, Inuyasha jogged upstairs to retrieve the first aid kit.

"It's going to burn," said Inuyasha once Kagome rubbed alcohol on the cut.

"Ow!" Hikari cried.

Kagome quickly placed the bandage on his knee and said, "There, all better now." Just the Kagome cell phone rang and it was her mother. "Hey mom."

"Hi honey, how are things?"

"Good, good." Kagome replied.

"When are you coming home? Dinner will be ready soon."

Kagome checked the time and it was quarter to seven. She didn't realize how late it was but she couldn't leave now, there was one more thing she had to do. "Mom, I'm sorry but I'll be coming home a little late."

"Oh okay, well be careful. Is Inuyasha there? I want to speak to him?"

"Umm sure." Kagome handed Inuyasha the phone.

"Hey auntie," he said and he walked away to his room.

"Oh, he's talking to my mother," said Kagome. She took Hikari's hand and led him to his room.

"Your mommy?"

"Yeah, my mommy, your grandma."

"Grandma?"

"Mhmm." "Oh boy mom won't be happy about this." she thought.

"When can I see grandma?" asked Hikari.

"Soon," Kagome realized that she hasn't told anyone in her family about Hikari, not even Sango.

Hikari took out his toy cars and began playing with them. "Vroom, vroom."

Kagome left Hikari's room and went to see Inuyasha.

"Yeah, okay, nice talking to you too. Okay bye." Inuyasha hung up the phone and gave it back to Kagome. "Why'd you tell her you were coming home late?" You can leave now."

"Get out your Calculus book," said Kagome.

"Why?" Inuyasha reached into his book bag and pulled out the textbook.

"I'm going to help you with that problem so that you won't make a fool out of yourself in class tomorrow," said Kagome. She sat at his desk and began setting up the problem in his notebook.

"I already told you I don't-"

"I'm helping you whether you like it or not. So grab a chair and pay attention." Kagome said sternly.

"Fine alright." Inuyasha pulled up a chair and they began working on the problem. "She's got bossier than ever." he thought as Kagome explained the problem to him. He watched as Kagome turned a problematic equation into something simple. "But she's still cool."

**Next time on Miraculous Love:**

"Oh no I'm not up for wild parties,"

"It was great seeing you again."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I want to be with him again."****

  
**So this is it for chapter 5, in the next chapter there maybe some romance goin on between those two, maybe, but if you want to find out keep reading and review!!!!!!**


	6. Backyard Beach P&F

**Here's chapter 6 of the story, yeah… I don't have anything else to say, so enjoy!!!**

"Okay Inuyasha, are you ready for that problem?" asked the calculus teacher.

"No," Inuyasha lied. As a matter of fact he was more than ready. The small tutor lesson he had with Kagome helped him out a lot. The teacher looked at him expectantly and Inuyasha got up to solve the problem. The teacher gaped at how well Inuyasha solved the problem and explained it. Inuyasha smirked at the teacher's astonished face and walked back to his seat. She then cleared her throat and said, "Well done, Inuyasha. Okay class now lets turn to page twenty-seven."

Math class was finally over and Inuyasha, along with Kagome, headed straight to the lunchroom.

"I'm waiting," said Kagome.

"For what?" asked Inuyasha.

"Those two words that people say when they are grateful for what others have done for them."

"And they are?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Just kidding, thanks. Your mini tutor actually did help a lot. It felt good to see her face like that, she really thinks I'm slow,"

"You're not, you caught on pretty quick." said Kagome. "Oh I've been meaning to ask you about Hikari. Who's staying with him at your hose?"

"Sesshomaru," he said. Inuyasha sat down with Kagome and began eating his lunch.

"Sesshomaru's babysitting?"

"Yeah. He has a week off from his job so I practically begged him to watch Hikari until I can find an official babysitter,"

"You know I never really talked to Sesshomaru," said Kagome as she bit into her sandwich.

"He's alright, quiet, and we get along okay. I just stay out of his way and he stay out of mines, unless it's necessary."

"Wow. That wasn't the kind of brotherly bond I was expecting." said Kagome.

"Yeah, same goes for me."

"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome," Sango took her seat in front of Kagome and Miroku sat down next to her.

"Did you guys hear about the beach party?" asked Miroku.

"Beach party?" Inuyasha and Kagome both gave them puzzled looks.

"It's this Saturday. I hear it's going to be a wild party." said Sango.

"Oh no. I'm not up for wild partied," said Kagome.

"Please, pretty please. You have to Kagome. You won't leave me alone would you?" asked Sango.

"Don't worry Sango, you will never be alone. I will always be at your side." Miroku quickly put his arm around her waist. Sango immediately elbowed him in his rib cage. "No one asked you Lech." she cried. "So are you going?"

Kagome sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"Yay!"

"What about you Inuyasha? Are you going?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah I'll be there," said Inuyasha. "It might be fun."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was finally time to go home. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku left the health room and walked down the halls. They were talking amongst themselves when Kagome accidently bumped into a boy. "I'm sorry." she said hastily.

"No I should have looked where... I... was... going, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and was in utter shock. "Hojo?!"

"Hey it's good to see you again," Hojo moved closer to Kagome and pulled her in for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked still not believing that he's here with her in her new school, her new life.

"I should be asking you that. I didn't know you go to this school," said Hojo.

"But how come I haven't seen you in any of my classes?"

"Well most of my classes are IB. I just enrolled here last Friday."

"Hey Kagome, what's the hold up?!" Inuyasha cried.

Kagome didn't realize that they walked ahead of her. "Uh coming!" she cried. "I'll see you later Hojo." Just when she started to walk away Hojo grabbed her hands. "Can I call you, later?" he asked.

"Uh sure." Kagome was starting to feel uncomfortable.

He kissed her hands and said, "It was great seeing you again," and he walked away.

Kagome quickly caught up with her friends and had her head down.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked with annoyance in his voice..

"Yeah who was that hunk of cuteness?" Sango chimed in.

"Oh that was Hojo." Kagome said his name as if he sees him on a regularly basis.

Sango gasped. "That's Hojo? I can't believe you broke up with him."

"So he's your ex?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yep." said Kagome.

Relief washed over Inuyasha's face.

"Now that he's back, I'm betting he wants to get back together again. I mean you guys did break up because you were moving right?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha's body became tense again.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I want to be with him again.," said Kagome.

The tension, once again, let Inuyasha. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Oh the party. Kagome we should go to the mall and shop for new bathing suits."

"Umm okay," said Kagome.

"And while we're at it we can get our nails done..."

Inuyasha and Miroku shook their heads and said "Girls."

It was a hot Saturday afternoon. Kagome was in her room changing into her pink two piece bathing suit. She then put on a whit e tank top and flowery pink skirt that went to the side. Kagome brushed her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail and attached a white flower to it.

As Kagome strolled down the stairs the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Kagome cried. She opened the door and was slightly disappointed to see Inuyasha instead of Sango.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." she said. 'Why are you-"

"Mommy!" Hikari came up from behind Inuyasha and was picked up by Kagome.

"Hikari, what a surprise. Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"Yeah we got a small problem," said Inuyasha as he entered the house. He wore red shorts and a white wife beater that showed of his muscles really well.

"Hmm so he does work out, not bad, not bad at all." Kagome thought.

"Sesshomaru left," said Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru left? What do you mean he left?" Kagome was confused.

"He left me this note."

Kagome read the note and it said: "Something came up, I'll be out of a town for about a week."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Said Inuyasha. "What are we gonna do with Hikari?"

"We can't bring him to the party." Kagome complained.

"Well one of us has to stay with him."

"No way am I missing out on this party."

"You didn't even want to go in the first place."

"I did not buy this outfit and bathing suit for nothing I'm going to that party."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"I'm going!"

"No, I'm going!"

"Arrgh!!" Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other.

"Oh Inuyasha, you're here." Said Mrs. Higurashi as she entered the living room.

"Hey Auntie." Inuyasha greeted.

"And who do we have here?" said Mrs. Higurashi as she glanced at Hikari.

"Hello my name is Hikari." Hikari walked up to Mrs. Higurashi and bowed.

"Aww what a cute little boy," cooed Mrs. Higurashi. "Is he with you, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"My mommy and daddy were fighting." Said Hikari.

"Uh." Kagome's body soon became tense. "Uh oh." She thought.

"Really and where are your mommy and daddy?"

"Right there." Hikari pointed to Inuyasha and Kagome. "They were screaming about a party."

"Kagome…Inuyasha…" Mrs. Higurashi was confused and suspicious.

"I can explain."

* * *

"So Inuyasha and I took him in and I agreed to help. And it's a habit for him to call us mommy and daddy."

"Oh my, what a mess you guys are in." said Mrs. Higurashi. "I hope you two know parent hood has a lot of responsibilities and sacrifices such as giving up a party."

There was a loud honking outside the house. "It's Sango," said Kagome. "I'll stay."

Inuyasha sighed. "No I'll stay,"

"No need, I'll watch Hikari," said Kagome.

"No I'll watch him,"

"No I will!"

"No I will!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"So Hikari would you like to help me bake cookies?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yummy, cookies," said Hikari.

Mrs. Higurashi dragged the arguing teens out of the house with their belongings for the beach party. "I'll watch him," and she closed the door.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood outside and starred at each other.

"What just happened?" asked Inuyasha.

"I think she just covered for us," said Kagome.

"Come one you two!" Sango shouted from the car.

"Coming!"

Inuyasha and Kagome grabbed their stuff and ran to the car.

"Nice car, Miroku," said Kagome.

"Thanks." Miroku put the car on reverse and backed out of the driveway.

"Yeah, where's you get it?" asked Inuyasha.

"I know some who knows someone who knows another someone lend me the car."

Everyone laughed as they headed towards the beach. One hour later the gang finally arrived at the beach party. The beach was packed with teenagers all over. Some were in the water; a few were playing volleyball while the rest were lying down.

"Hey guys over here!" Miroku cried. "I found a spot for us!"

Sango and Kagome followed Miroku and set up there stuff, along with Inuyasha. They shed their clothes and began putting on their suntan lotion.

"Sango, how about we help each other out with the back," said Miroku. "I'll start on you first."

"Forget it!" Sango cried. "Kagome's already doing it."

"Done," said Kagome.

"Aww who's gonna put some lotion on my back?" asked Miroku as he glanced towards as Sango.

She looked away. "Not doing it."

Kagome sighed. "Whatever I'll do it."

After putting lotion on Miroku's back she offered assistance to Inuyasha as well.

"Uh…" Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at Kagome. "Damn I never imagined her to look that good in a bathing suit." He thought.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha broke out of his trance.

"Do you want some help with putting lotion on your back?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

Once Kagome was done, she looked for Sango and she was no where in sight. Neither was Miroku. "Hey Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"What?"

"Can you-"

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome turned around and saw Hojo walking towards her.

"Hey Hojo, didn't know you were going to be here," Kagome said sounding surprised.

"Yeah I was invited. So aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend here?" asked Hojo.

"Little friend?" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh right, Hojo this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha Hojo."

Hojo stuck his out his hand to shake Inuyasha's as said "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Inuyasha ignored the hand. "So what were you going to ask me Kagome?"

"Oh yeah, can you put some lotion on my back?" she asked.

"Uh..."

"I'll do it." said Hojo as he poured the lotion on his hands.

"Um thanks." said Kagome.

Jealousy and fury rose into Inuyasha's body. He then calmed down, realizing his actions. "He's just rubbing suntan lotion on her back, that's all. Why should I care?" he thought. "But still I don't trust that guy."

"Hey Kagome!" Sango came out of no where and grabbed her hands. "Come on I want to show you something.''

There was an awkward silence that fell between the two boys. "What's your relationship with Kagome?" Hojo broke the silence as he stood in front of Inuyasha.

"She's a real close friend of mines." Inuyasha glared. He didn't like the tone of voice Hojo was putting off. "What about you? Aren't you her ex or something in the past?"

"All of that's going to change." said Hojo and he walked away.

"I can't stand that guy." said Inuyasha, kicking the sand. "I don't know what she sees in him." A ball suddenly hit Inuyasha on the head. He picked it up and growled. "Hey! Now who did that?!"

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Play ball with us,"

"Stupid ball...hitting me on my head." Inuyasha grumbled as he walked to the volleyball net.

After playing a few rounds of volleyball they set up a barbeque and began eating. Throughout the whole time Hojo was sitting next to Kagome, trying to get comfortable with her. It didn't bother Inuyasha that much because Kikyo was there to distract him. A few people stayed and continued eating while others went to the boardwalk. Kagome decided to go for a walk along the shore to get away from the crowd. After walking for a few minutes Kagome sat down and enjoyed the sunset.

"Hey, can I join you?" Kagome was glad that the voice belonged to Inuyasha instead of Hojo.

"Sure." she said.

Silence fell between them once he sat down.. It wasn't one of those awkward and weird silences. The silence just meant that they enjoyed each other's company.

"The sunset's beautiful." said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. "Yes you are,"

"Huh?"

"What? Uh... it is, the sunset...beautiful. Just agreeing with you," said Inuyasha. "Damn it what's wrong with me?" he thought.

"No seriously it's really nice here. Hikari will love it."

"Yeah he would." said Inuyasha. "Let's come back another rime. Just the three of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It'll be just as fun as today."

"But what about transportation?" Kagome asked.

"What about it?"

"You don't have a car-"

"Yet. But I know someone who knows someone who knows another someone that can lend me a car. But I should own one by then."

Kagome laughed and they grew silent again.

"He wants to be with you again." said Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome.

"Hojo, he wants to get back together with you."

"Oh." said Kagome. "It's kind of obvious isn't it?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha laughed. "Well are you?"

Kagome sighed. She really doesn't know how she feels about Hojo anymore. She feels that there's something different about him. After the breakup she felt free and she never thought of getting back together with him. She'd hate to see Hojo be upset but truth be told..."No I'm not."

Inuyasha felt relieved. "Good."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he just doesn't seem like the right guy for you. I don't know what you saw in him before but right now he just, I don't know, don't seem the one for you,"

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For caring."

"I don't care!" Inuyasha cried. "I'm just giving my opinion."

"Right. You care." Kagome taunted.

Inuyasha ignored her and stood up. "Let's go for a swim,"

"Uhh no thanks I'm good," said Kagome.

"I know didn't buy that bathing suit for show." he smirked.

Kagome blushed. "No I did not. Sango forced me to buy it."

"Then put it to good use and get in there."

Kagome shook her head.

"Don't tell me you still think that there are sharks and octopuses' in there." he laughed.

"You may never know. I rather be safe than sorry!" she whined.

"Well today you're being sorry. Come on."

"No I refuse to- what are you doing?!"

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her to the water.

"Inuyasha put me down!"

"Look at you, you're freaking out!" Inuyasha laughed as she tightly held on to him. He ran and dropped her into the water.

"You idiot!" She cried as she splashed water at him. He splashed back and they had a water fight. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's head and shoved it under the water for about ten seconds and let go. He laughed at how red her face was.

"Why the heck did you do that for?" she fumed.

"To show you that there aren't any octopuses and sharks."

"I could have drowned!"

"And yet somehow you survived and I still managed to prove my point." Inuyasha's smirk turned into a laugh.

"It's not funny anymore." Kagome said with a stern voice.

"I'm not laughing about that anymore." Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome and removed seaweed that was clinging to her hair.

"Oh, that." she smiled. Kagome seemed a little bit embarrassed by his actions. A tint of red appeared on her cheeks as she realizes how close their distances were, their faces were merely inches apart. "Wow Inuyasha has nice eyes." Kagome thought as she gazes upon his beautiful golden orbs.

"Hey you two!" Sango cried from the shore. Kagome and Inuyasha quickly moved away from each other, both of their faces flushed with crimson red. "Come on or we're leaving without you guys!"

"Uh coming!" Inuyasha quickly cried as they quickly swam to shore. "What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha thought. He somehow found himself lost in Kagome's eyes and her smile. "I can't.... no way, I'm with Kikyo so I shouldn't be feeling these things right now, especially not with Kagome."

Throughout the whole car ride both Kagome and Inuyasha were silent, pondering about their feelings. "I can't like like Inuyasha. He's like some annoying older brother. Plus I have this all Hojo drama that I need to deal with, I can handle other things right now." Kagome thought as she stole a quick glance at Inuyasha. Their eyes met and they looked away. Both of them felt their stomachs doing twist and turns. "What the hell is this feeling?" they both thought. Finally, they arrived at Kagome's house hours later.

"I'll swing by tomorrow and pick him up," said Inuyasha he said not meeting her eyes.

Kagome avoided eye contact as well. "Okay. See ya guys later." She closed the car door and quickly made her way to her house.

"Kagome you're back," her mother greeted Kagome at the door.

"Hey mom. Where's Hikari?"

"He's sound asleep upstairs. I told your father everything about and he understands. Hikari is such a sweet boy."

"That's good." said Kagome. "Inuyasha will drop by tomorrow and pick him up."

Realizing that there was something wrong about her daughter Mrs. Higurashi felt a little bit worried. "Is everything alright dear?"

"Uh, yeah... everything's great, why wouldn't they be?" Kagome spluttered.

"I don't know you just seem out of character, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom, just tired, that's all."

"Okay. It is late, you should get some rest then." said her mother.

Before Kagome went to her room she checked up on Hikari. He was sound asleep just like her mother said. She quietly walked over and gently kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight my son." she whispered heartily as she closed the door.

_Next time on Miraculous Love:_

"Do you have any plans with Inuyasha?"

"Forgot to let you know, it's over."

"Because I have to win this bet, baby."

"I had feelings for someone else."  
  
**Well that's all for this chapter. I just had to add a little fluff between Inuyasha and Kagome. It was a last minute thing....and ummm yeah that's it! Hope enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	7. Discoveries

**Sorry for the long wait!!! Things were hectic and I've been busy a lot!!! Hope this chapter will make up for the long wait!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

Months passed since Inuyasha and Kagome found Hikari. They've become like a true family. Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship changed as well. Their bond gradually grew stronger and deeper without them even noticing it. It was a cold Friday morning. Inuyasha was heading to class from the bathroom when he heard noises n the storage closet. He leaned in and pressed is ear against the door. The voices were clear as he recognized them to belong to Kikyo and Naraku.

"How about you come over to my house around five tomorrow," he heard Kikyo say.

"Are you sure you don't have any plans with Inuyasha?" asked Naraku.

"Nope." said Kikyo.

"I can't keep doing this. I don't want to share you with him. I want to have you all to myself,"

"Don't worry she's already yours," Inuyasha thought bitterly.

"I'll let him know next week at the Christmas party." said Kikyo.

"And then I can have you all to myself."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The bell rang for dismissal and everyone started going home.

"Hey Inuyasha," said Kagome. "You seem pretty quiet throughout the whole day."

"I'm fine." Inuyasha said with haste. "I've just been... thinking, that's all,"

"Anything you want to talk about?" Kagome asked.

"No,"

"Oh." Kagome sounded disappointed.

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha reassured. "I promise I'll let you know,"

"Okay." said Kagome, still not satisfied.

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No why?" Kagome questioned.

"I was just wondering, maybe, if you were up for a home movie..."

"That sounds great. Let's have it at my house," said Kagome. "My parents will be working and Souta's going to be spending night at Kohaku's house. It'll be fun, just you, me and Hikari."

"Yeah," said Inuyasha.

"How do seven sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Great see you then." Kagome turned the corner and went home.

The Next Day...

Kagome sat on her desk working on her homework when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and was surprised to see Inuyasha at her door with Hikari.

"Inuyasha, you're kind of early," Kagome stated. "It's four thirty."

"Yeah I know, something just came up." said Inuyasha.

"Mommy," Hikari opened his arms as Kagome picked him up.

"I need you to watch him for a while."

"Sure where are you goin?" Kagome was curious to why Inuyasha looked hasty.

"There's something that I need to handle," he said. Inuyasha sighed seeing the look of disappointment on Kagome's face. He grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I promise I'll tell you what's going on, when the time is right."

"Okay," said Kagome, a small spread on her face. "Be careful."

"Gotcha," said Inuyasha and he left.

"Mommy, where's daddy going?" asked Hikari.

"Honestly, I don't know."

Inuyasha stood outside of Kikyo's house and rang the doorbell.

"Inuyasha... what are you doing here?" Kikyo was upset to see Inuyasha at her door instead of Naraku.

"Just came here to see you," Inuyasha let himself inside the house. He turned around and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You smell good."

"Uh thanks," said Kikyo. "Look I'm really busy now and-" The telephone rang. "I'll be right back."

Inuyasha took this opportunity to go to thee kitchen and unlock the back door. He then quickly made his way to the living room and waited for Kikyo to return.

"Yeah so as I was saying-"

"Got to go, I'm supposed to be meeting Miroku somewhere." Inuyasha said as he left the house. He hid behind the bushes and waited for Naraku to arrive.

After thirty minutes of waiting, Inuyasha got irritated. "If that fool don't come…"

Just in time, Naraku's car pulled up. He got out of the car and rang the doorbell. Kikyo greeted him with a hug and a long romantic kiss. Inuyasha began gagging seeing the way they kissed. Once Naraku entered the house, Inuyasha made his way to the back. He looked up and saw two figures in Kikyo's room. "Damn they work fast."

Inuyasha entered the house and quickly but quietly made his way to Kikyo's room. He opened the door and leaned against it with arms crossed over his chest. Kikyo and Naraku were on the bed making out. Naraku's shirt was already off and same goes with Kikyo's shirt and skirt. They were both shocked to see Inuyasha in the room and immediately moved away from each other.

"I-" Kikyo started.

"Forgot to let you know, it's over," said Inuyasha.

"You're breaking up with me?" Kikyo was upset.

"Well seeing you here having sex with another dude, why wouldn't I?"

"You can't break up with me. I'm supposed to break up with you first!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Well looks like I beat you to it." Inuyasha smirked as he left the room.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kikyo followed him downstairs.

"Goodbye Kikyo," Inuyasha slammed the door in her speechless face. "That felt good." He thought. "Now I won't feel guilty about my feelings for Kagome."

* * *

"Are things okay now?" asked Kagome once Inuyasha entered her house.

"Yeah, things are cool now." He said sitting on the couch. "I got the movie."

"Great I'll be right back with the popcorn," Kagome left the room to the kitchen. Five minutes later Kagome came back with a big bowl of popcorn.

Inuyasha popped the DVD in the DVD player and Kagome turned off the lights. "What movie are we watching?" she asked.

"Is it something scary?" Hikari asked with excitement.

"No not a scary, just a nice family movie," Inuyasha answered.

Halfway through the movie Inuyasha wanted to fall asleep. Kagome, however, beat him right to it. Her head leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder. Seeing how uncomfortable she looked, Inuyasha put his arm around her and allowed her head to rest against his chest.

"That movie was nice daddy," said Hikari once the movie was over.

"Huh? What?" Inuyasha too fell asleep and was relieved to find that the movie was over.

"You not like the movie?" Hikari asked as he sat on Inuyasha's lap.

"It was okay." Inuyasha replied.

"Mommy not likes the movie too. She still sleeping."

Inuyasha smiled at the sleeping Kagome. "I think she was just tired,"

"I'm not tired, lets watch another one," Hikari tried to hide his yawn.

"You're not fooling me. Come one let's go." Inuyasha gently moved Kagome's body to a laying position on the couch. He went to the hallway closet in search for blanket. Inuyasha found the blanket and covered Kagome with it.

"Good night mommy," Hikari whispered as he planted a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead.

* * *

"I don't know why I'm here." Kagome complained as she looked through racks of clothes.

"You're here to help me look for an outfit for the Christmas party and I'm here to give you a few pointers as well." said Sango.

"But I'm not going to the Christmas party," said Kagome.

'How come?" asked Sango.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm kind of busy on that day."

"Like hell you are!" Sango cried. "We're going to but these outfits and you're coming to that party tomorrow."

Kagome sighed. "Fine,"

"Why are you so persistent on not going?" Sango was concerned.

"Because..." said Kagome.

"Because??"

"I don't know. I just know that there will be a lot of couples at that party and I won't feel comfortable."

"Stop making yourself seem all alone. We'll be together." Sango informed.

"No, you'll be with Miroku," said Kagome.

Sango turned three different shades of red. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come one Sango. The reason why you hit him all the time is because you don't want people to see your true feelings for him."

Sango was speechless as Kagome smiled triumphantly. "You're one to talk." Sango finally turned off her mute button.

"What are you talking about?" Now Kagome was the confused one.

"I know you totally have the hots for Inuyasha."

Kagome gasped as her face turned brick red. "Seriously Sango what are you talking about?"

"You two would make a better couple than him and Kikyo. And you're so much more faithful than she is. Plus I think he's starting to like you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean, when we talk sometimes he always like to bring you up in the conversation. I really think he likes you."

"I don't care what Inuyasha like."

"Well there's always Hojo." Sango offered.

"True but I don't want to be with him either."

"Because?"

"Because...I don't know." Kagome began o blush as she thought of Inuyasha.

"You seriously like Inuyasha!" Sango squealed.

"I do not!" Kagome argued. "I mean things are a lot different between us now. I feel like I can tell him anything and he won't get mad or judge me. Even if I do like him, which I don't let's be clear of that, I know he don't feel the same. Especially since he's with a lousy girlfriend like Kikyo. I'm not at her level."

"Of course you're not at her level," Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You're beyond her level. She is beneath you, remember that."

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh look Kagome! This outfit would look great on you!" Sango grabbed the outfit off the rack and shoved Kagome into a dressing room. Sango smiled once Kagome appeared out of the room.  
"You don't think it's a little too much?" Kagome asked with uncertainty.

"Of course not. You look cute and innocent. By the time Inuyasha sees you, he'll forget he even has a girlfriend.

"Mommy, you look pretty," said Hikari once Kagome entered the living room. She wore a black mini skirt, a blue satin halter top and black boots that were two inches below the knees. Her hair was out in a curly state and she had applied a little bit of blue eye shadow and black eyeliner.

"Thank you sweetie," Kagome gave Hikari a small kiss on the forehead. She heard honking outside and said, "It's them, gotta go." She quickly applied lip gloss to her lips and took one quick glance of herself in the mirror.

"Be careful Kagome," her mother said as she gave Kagome her coat.

"I will, see you guys later."

Kagome got into the car and was driven off to the party. Thirty minutes later they arrived at a house in which the party was held. "So, who's throwing the party?" asked Kagome once they entered the house.

"Kikyo," said Sango.

"Oh." Kagome was silent for a moment and observed the place.

"Look there goes Inuyasha and no sign of Kikyo. Now go strut yourself." Sango pushed Kagome towards Inuyasha's direction and secretly went looking for Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome tapped his on his shoulder and smiled at his bewildered face.

"Kagome, hey…you look-"

"Hot," Hojo said out of no where. He stood next to Kagome and put his arm around her. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Uhh." Kagome wasn't sure if she should be alone with Hojo. His breath reeked of alcohol and cheese doodles.

"Inuyasha, babe, come here." Kikyo came up from behind Inuyasha and dragged him into a corner. "Can we talk for a little while?" Kikyo pressed her body against Inuyasha's and placed her hand on his cheek.

* * *

Kagome was slightly annoyed that Hojo had pulled her away from Inuyasha. She was even more annoyed seeing Kikyo rubbing her bosoms all over him. Kikyo was wearing a v-neck shirt that showed absolutely too much cleverage and miniskirt that shouldn't be called mini but micro. She wore fishnet stockings and stiletto heels. She like more than a slut, Kikyo looked like a super slut times infinity with her make up as well. Boys were practically drooling over her. Inuyasha, surprisingly, didn't seem amuse by her appearance.

Hojo looked down at Kagome and smiled seeing how there was jealousy and hurt in her eyes. "Kikyo must be doing a good job," he thought as he looked towards the so-called couple. He saw Kikyo reach up and try to plant a kiss on him.

"Let's go," said Kagome.

"She's doing a better job than I thought. I couldn't have asked for a better distraction." Hojo said to himself as he led Kagome away.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped Kikyo from trying to kiss him and moved her body away as well.

"What's wrong Inu baby?" asked Kikyo.

"You, that's what's wrong,"

"Aww, you're hurting my feelings." Kikyo twirled a strand of her a hair with her right index finger and pursed her lips.

"Good," said Inuyasha as he tried to move away.

"I'll forgive you and take you back if you just say sorry." Kikyo reached up in his ear and whispered in a seductive voice, "then I'll be all yours again."

"Sorry," Inuyasha said in a monotone voice. Kikyo smiled seeing how her seductive charm is starting to work on him. "Sorry, that I didn't realize sooner how much of a slut and a b#*% you are." (A/N- Sorry but I couldn't bring myself to type out the whole word.) Kikyo looked appalled at his sudden statement. "You know I wouldn't be surprised if I see you one day in a corner selling your body," Inuyasha shoved Kikyo off of him and began to search for Kagome.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hojo brought Kagome into a small bedroom on the second floor.

"So Hojo what did you want to me about?" Kagome asked as she sat on the bed.

"I wanted…to talk about…us." Hojo took off his shirt and crawled on to the bed. He planted small tiny kisses on Kagome's cheek and neck.

Feeling uncomfortable, Kagome pushed Hojo away and quickly stood up. "Now I'm certain there is no us," Kagome made her way to the door but Hojo blocked it. He grabbed Kagome and pushed her against the wall.

"Come on Kags, don't be like." His breath was hot as he breathed on her neck. "Give us another chance."

"Hojo, you're drunk," Kagome said as she smelled the hot stench of beer from his mouth.

"Come one I want to be with you. Please say yes."

"Why?"

"Because I have to win this bet baby."

"Bet, what bet?"

"I have a reputation to keep. If you don't get laid in the next few minutes, all of that is going down the drain. Let's stop talking now."

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as Hojo began to unbuckle his pants. Suddenly, fury rose to Kagome's body as she tried to knee him the groin but Hojo caught her knee and smiled triumphantly. "I'm not that drunk to not see that coming." Kagome thought of the next thing to do and acted quickly. She stepped on his foot with her heels and then kneed him in the balls. Kagome didn't wait for Hojo to yell as she pushed him off of her and ran out of the room. Kagome ran as fast as she could and pushed anyone that was in her way. She stopped and looked around for Sango but she was no where in sight.

A hand touched Kagome's shoulder and spun her around. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome was relieved to see that the person wasn't Hojo but… "Inuyasha!" Kagome soon broke down and cried on his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Inuyasha found their belongings and left the house. They walked in silence down the quiet streets. Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome, comforting her.

"It was all a bet," Kagome finally spoke. "Me, our relationship, was all a bet. And...He tried to rape me. Just to keep up his reputation. I was used." Soon Kagome felt Inuyasha embrace her into a hug.

"I should've kept my promise," he said. I'm sorry that I never visited or called. The past just hurts too much to look back. "I'm so and I'm sorry that you had to go through all that. I should've been there for you."

"But you're here now. Thanks for making me feel better." Kagome said softly.

A small breeze brushed over them and Kagome shivered. "Come on, we should get going," said Inuyasha.

Few minutes later they reached her house. "Thanks, Inuyasha, for everything," said Kagome.

"No problem Oh I almost forgot," Inuyasha took a small red leather box and gave it to Kagome. "Merry Christmas, Kags!"

Kagome opened the box and gasped. In a box laid a small charm bracelet. "Oh Inuyasha, it's beautiful…I don't know if I can accept this."

"Why?"

"I don't know this is something you should give to your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, you do remember Kikyo?"

"I remember Kikyo being my ex."

Kagome gasped. "You found out?"

"That she was cheating on me? Yeah I broke up with her about a week ago." Inuyasha nodded. "You knew."

"Rumors,"

"But that was the first reason,"

"What's your second reason?"

It took a while before Inuyasha answered. "I had feelings for someone else,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I knew her for a long time, longer than Kikyo. I never knew I was going to fall for her but I don't know…something inside me was screaming that she was the one and not Kikyo."

"Who is she? Do I know her? Does she go to our school?" Kagome was curious as to who this mysterious girl was that made Inuyasha feel this way.

Inuyasha laughed. "You really are clueless aren't you? You're even slower than usual."

"Shut up Inuyasha I am not slow. And how am I clueless when I really don't know who you're talking about!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha smiled. "I'll show you."

"What do you mean-"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Kagome's body immediately went stiff but then soon relaxed and she put her arms around his neck once she melted into his kiss. Seeing as how Kagome responded to his kiss, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to his body and they kissed more passionately.

"But, why me?" Kagome asked once they came up for air.

"You're so much different from Kikyo. Kikyo and I never really had a real good conversation. But with you I can talk about anything. I know most of the time we don't see eye to eye but besides all that you're so fun and real and I can always be myself around you. And then there's Hikari. When it's just the three of us…I feel…like we're a family. This is a feeling that I've been missing for a long time. I probably sound stupid don't I?"

Kagome reached up and gave Inuyasha another one of those long passionate kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

Inuyasha nodded as he leaned in for another kiss. They were soon interrupted by a loud vibration coming fro Inuyasha's pocket. "Hello? Yeah, sure. Um okay." Inuyasha hung up the phone and gave Kagome and apologetic smile. "I've got to go and take care of something for Sesshomaru. I call you?"

"Yeah, sure." Kagome said.

Inuyasha gave Kagome one last kiss and walked away.

"Kagome, you're home early," said her mother. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi were sitting next to the warm fireplace. Mrs. Higurashi was knitting clothes while Mr. Higurashi was reading a newspaper and drinking eggnog.

"Is everything all right?" asked her father.

"Yes, um where's Hikari?"

Mr. Higurashi put his finger to his lips and pointed to the Christmas tree. Kagome walked over and saw Hikari sleeping under the tree. She smiled and picked him up. "Good night," she said to her parents.

Kagome carried Hikari to his room and gently placed him on his bed. She kissed him goodnight and went to her room to change. Once Kagome changed into her pajamas, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, you're alright!"

"Sango! Of course I'm fine. Sorry I forgot to call you. Inuyasha walked me home."

"Why did you leave?" Sango asked worriedly.

"It's a long story…"

* * *

_**Next time on Miraculous Love:**_

"_**I have my gifts,"**_

"_**Yes, but is it wrong for me to ask for more?"**_

"_**I kept hearing noises."**_

"_**Death wish. She knew she was dying."**_

**Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Review!!! And I'll try to update as soon as possible. Oh and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!~!!!!!!!!**


	8. First Time for Everything

HELLOOOOO!!!!!

Yeahhhh I know its been FOREVER!!! Since I have uploaded new chapters for this story and im truly sorry for it! I was on writers block and I had a hard time figuring out how to write the next few chapters and I've been reallll lazy with everything!!! And this is a habit that I'm really trying to break….so ummm yeah this chapter should be good along with the other chapters that I will upload.. okay so enough of this chit-chat! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

"We have now arrived to Tokyo, Japan," said the flight attendant. "Did you enjoy your flight?"

"Yes, thank you very much." Kagome said. Kagome was visiting her sick grandfather. Kagome arrived to Tokyo by herself. Her parents and Souta decided to stay a little longer. She grabbed her luggage and walked toward the exit and waited. "Where could he be?" Kagome took out her phone and dialed the number for the fifteenth time.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha and Hikari waving at her. She waved and crossed her arms over her chest. Inuyasha gave her a sheepish grin as he walked over to her side. "I know I'm a couple of minutes late,"

"Thirty minutes, to be exact." Kagome frowned.

"I know I'm sorry. I got held up with a few things." Kagome still didn't look satisfied. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear, "If I told you how much I missed holding you in my arms like this, will that make things better?"

His voice was deep and erotic. Kagome couldn't stay mad at him any longer. "A little." she said.

"Daddy, can we go now?" Hikari tugged on Inuyasha's jacket.

"Yeah, we're eating out today," said Inuyasha. He grabbed Kagome's luggage and they walked out of the airport.

"Nice car," said Kagome as she sat in the front seat.

"An early birthday present from Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, a week early."

"Now we can go to the beach, just the three of us, like you always wanted. "Inuyasha gently placed his hand over Kagome's and gently squeezed it.

Kagome place her other hand on top of his and said, "All we got to do now is wait for all this snow to melt."

Inuyasha chuckled as he drove out of the parking area and made his way to Kagome's house.

"Let's drop your stuff off first," said Inuyasha once they reached her house.

"Something smells good," says Kagome. She follows the smell into the dining room and gasps. There was dinner prepared for three. "Oh, Inuyasha!"

"Daddy cooked and I helped!" Hikari exclaimed.

"What happened to eating out?" Kagome asks.

"Change of plans." Inuyasha pulled out a seat for Kagome and she sat down.

"What are we having?"

Inuyasha uncovered the food and said, "We are having, Dango, Gyoza, and for dessert, Anmitsu."

"I helped with the Anmitsu!" Hikari chirped.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys did all of this just for me." said Kagome.

"Of course we would," said Inuyasha as he and Hikari took their seats and began eating.

"Dinner was delicious, Inuyasha," Kagome complimented once they were done with their meal. "Who knew you're such a great cook."

"I have my gifts," Inuyasha cleared the table and brought the dishes to the kitchen.

"Let me help," Kagome offered.

"No, you go upstairs and rest. I'll get things cleaned up here."

"Okay." Inuyasha kissed Kagome's cheek and she left the kitchen.

Kagome saw Hikari lying down on the floor watching TV. She stood in front of the television and turned it off. "Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what time is it?"

"Bedtime?"

Kagome nodded as she walked Hikari to his room. After tucking Hikari into the bed, Kagome made her way to her room. She sat at her desk and took out her textbook and began to study and work on assignments.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, entering her room.

"Homework."

"Didn't I tell you to rest?"

Kagome stood up. "How can I rest when I have a test in a couple of days that I 'm not even ready for and a lot of makeup work."  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome to her bed. "Your back is so tense." Inuyasha massaged Kagome's shoulder. Kagome moaned. "Feels good?"

"Mhhmm…" Kagome replied. "But as much as this feels so…good, I really need to get work,"

"Sssh," said Inuyasha as he kissed the nape of her neck. "Relax." He kissed her neck, her cheeks, her forehead and finally her lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around his body as she kissed him back passionately. Suddenly, Inuyasha had lost control of his body as his hands moved towards Kagome's body and under her shirt. "I want you…so bad." He whispered against her lips.

"You already have me," Kagome said as she moved his hands to the front of her body and on her breast. She unbuttoned his shirt while he unbuttoned hers.

Inuyasha soon regain control of his senses and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Yes, I'm sure," Kagome replied, kissing him and removing his shirt. She smiled and gazed at the well built six pack.

"Like what you see?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Yup, can't wait to see the rest of it," Kagome took off her shirt and began to unbuckle Inuyasha's pants. Inuyasha pulled down Kagome's skirt and unhooked her bra. He laid Kagome on top of the bed and leaned against her body. Gazing at Kagome's luscious breasts, a grin crept on his face.

"Do you lie what you see?" Kagome smiled/

"Damn straight I do," Inuyasha planted soft kisses all over her breasts.

"Have you..."

"What? Have I done what?" asked Inuyasha.

"Done this?" Kagome finally said.

"If you're asking whether this is my first time, then the answer is no,"

Kagome kind of expected him to say no. He did go out with Kikyo after all. She suddenly felt like a rebound.

"I was fourteen when I first had...sex, with some girl who soon made a fool out of me. Ever since that day I locked the door to sex and threw away the key. Kagome...I don't know how but you were able to find that key. To me, it feels like this is my first time because I never done it with a girl I have deep feelings for. Kagome..."

"Ssshh, you talk too much," Kagome giggled as she pressed her lips against his. "This will be a night I will never forget." Kagome thought as Inuyasha continued to make sweet love to her.

Inuyasha woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He moved his arm to wrap around what should have been Kagome's body but instead he felt nothing. Inuyasha immediately opened his eyes and saw that Kagome was nowhere in sight.

"Where could she have gone?" He pulled on his boxers and pants and left the room to quickly check up on Hikari as well. Hikari was still fast asleep. Suddenly Inuyasha smelled something in the air. "Something smells good."

He followed the smell into the kitchen and found Kagome there, cooking breakfast. Inuyasha was disappointed to see that she wasn't naked anymore but she was however wearing a black tank top and shorts. He suddenly felt an erection in his pants. Inuyasha quietly sneaked up on Kagome and pulled her into his arms. "Morning,"

"Good morning," said Kagome. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, for you," Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome giggles. "You already had me last night, wasn't that enough?"

"Yes, but, is it wrong for me to ask for more?" Inuyasha said with a sly grin.

"No not really, because I'll be more than glad to give you more." Before they had the chance to share a kiss, Hikari entered the room.

"Good morning, mommy. Good morning, daddy." He made his way to the table, followed by Inuyasha and sat down.

"Good morning sweetie," Kagome said as she placed a plate of breakfast in front of both Inuyasha and Hikari. She then grabbed a plate for herself, sat down and began eating.

"Did you sleep okay?" asked Inuyasha seeing as how slightly tired Hikari looked.

"Yes. But I kept hearing noises."

"Really? What kind of noises?"

"They were like this," Hikari began to make moaning sounds. "Do you like that, faster, faster. Oh I even heard-"

"Okay, enough of that." Kagome interrupted, both her and Inuyasha faces were bright red.

"So I was thinking Hikari that maybe you would like to see your mother today at the hospital?"

"Yes, can we go now?" Hikari asked

"Finish your breakfast first," said Kagome.

"Okay. Daddy, do you know who made those noises?" asked Hikari.

"Its all in your head kid, its all in your head."

Inuyasha, Kagome and Hikari arrived at the hospital, minutes later; they quietly entered Ms. Fushii's room just in case she was sleeping. Her tired eyes were filled with happiness once they entered the room.

"Hi mama," Hikari said, happy to see his mother.

"Hikari," Ms. Fushii's voice was weak and barely audible.

"You don't look so good mama. You are supposed to be better." Hikari was worried.

"No need to worry, Hikari," Ms. Fushii said warily. "You'll see, I'll walk out of this hospital and we'll go to the zoo. I promise I'll show you all of those pretty animals. Hikari's face brightened.

A doctor entered the room. "How's my patient doing?"

"Fine," Ms. Fushii answered. "

"That's good," The doctor turned to Inuyasha and asked, "You are Mr. Takashi, correct?"

"Yes." Inuyasha answered.

"May I have a word with you, well the both of you," He pointed to Kagome and led them into the hallway.

"She's dying, isn't she?" asked Inuyasha.

The doctor nodded and Kagome gasped, tears glistening in her eyes. "How long does she have to live?"

The doctor checked his clipboard and said, "About three weeks or so, maybe less."

"What will happen to Hikari?" asked Kagome.

"he will have to go to a shelter home since-"

"No," Inuyasha argues. "No shelter homes."

"Then where can he possibly go?" asked the doctor. The doctor continued ranting on about how bad Ms. Fushii's health and how Hikari has no place to go to but the shelter. Inuyasha soon began to ponder about his own life and how the Higurashi family touch him in as their own son and family when his mother died, He then realize that Hikari must be with a family that loves him and not some fake family with fake love.

"Hikari's staying…with me," Inuyasha concluded.

"Yes, I already know that the boy is staying with you for now but-"

"No, I meant Hikari's going to stay with me…forever. I'll be his foster parent, I'll adopt him,"

"What? You can't be serious? Being a legal guardian and taking care of this a lot of responsibilities. Also, you aren't adult or of age to be adopting,"

"I will be eighteen in a week," Inuyasha protested. "Plus, Kagome and I took care of Hikari. We are like a family now and I don't think Hikari should go with any other family that won't love him the way we do."

The doctor was silent for a brief moment. He cleared his throat and shifted his tie. "I'm still unsure about this but okay. I'll give the adoption agencies a call about this and I'll let you know." The doctor regained his posture and walked away.

"Inuyasha, are you sure about this?" asked Kagome. "I mean, this is a big step you're taking here. Being his legal father and all, can you really do this?"

"I'm positive and there are no second thoughts about this either," This, Inuyasha was certain of, he love Hikari with all his heart. "The only thing is that they probably don't want a single parent to do the adoption."

"Yeah, but you're not a single parent. And you're definitely not single for that matter," she smirked and Inuyasha chuckled. "You have me remember? I'm with you on this decision and I'll be there to help with everything." Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's cheek. "Like you said, we're a family now, and families got to stick together."

"Yeah, I hate it when you're right," said Inuyasha.

"But you love me anyway," Kagome smiled. Seeing Inuyasha's face harden at her remark, Kagome soon regretted what she had said. 'Crap, I should have never said that. We haven't even dated for a year yet and I'm already talking about love.' Thought Kagome. Inuyasha's dace softened as he pulled Kagome closer to him and gently pressed his lips against hers. "I really-"

"Sorry to interrupt," said the nurse. "But the patient wanted me to give you this note," The nurse handed Inuyasha an envelope. "The patient is sleeping now along with the little boy. Do you mind?"

"Sure I'll get him." Kagome followed the nurse back to Ms. Fushii's room. Inuyasha opened the envelope and read the letter that was address to the both of them. He let out a heavy sighed and crumpled the envelope with aggravation. "So what does the note say?" Kagome asked with Hikari sound asleep in her arms.

"Death wish. She knew she was dying." Inuyasha's face was stern as he handed the letter to Kagome. "She's practically begging us to take Hikari in."

"We can show this to the adoption agency. Then they'll have to let you adopt him."

Inuyasha took the sleeping Hikari from Kagome and into his arms. "Yeah, I hope so."

"Just then the doctor walked in with a disappointed look on his face. "They seemed to be okay with it and would like to have a word with you," The doctor took out a piece of paper and handed it to Kagome. "Here is their number."

"Oh thank you, very much," said Kagome.

"I still believe that you should rethink this. You two are still young and-"

"We have thought about it and we refuse to let argue else take Hikari in. Appreciate your concern and all but we'll be just fine," said Inuyasha. "Let's go, Kagome."

"Foolish children." The doctor spat once they left.

"Foolish, I think not doctor," said the nurse. "Their hearts are in the right place."

Next time on Miraculous Love:

"Okay, enough with the love fest,"

"She won't be lucky for long."

"I didn't want any distractions for we have a serious matter in our hands."

"We're all he has left. Don't take him away from us."

So that's it for this chapter... Oh and for the next chappy!!! We will be having a special guest star!!! Someone who has been mentioned in the story a lot but who hasn't really had a dialogue….Can you guess who????? Review!!!! And I apologize again for my lack of updating and will TRY to upload this next chapter as soon as possible!!


	9. Any Regrets?

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for the looooonnnnng wait….. I've been really lazy and on a writers block but I somehow finally got the energy to write 2 chapters! I really really really really really sorry for the super long wait on the update! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha woke up one morning and quickly got ready for school. Things were going well for him. He finally got an official babysitter for Hikari. She was an old woman, not too old, maybe in her late fifties or early sixties. Her name was Lan-Lan. She's a short plump woman who always put her hair in a bun.

Lan-Lan seems to be the only babysitter that was cheap. There was another; Kazuki Hoshino. She is a dropout college student, no high school diploma, and drinks/smokes like a bastard. Why Inuyasha seemed to second guess her? She had a smokin' body. He could still feel the pain in his head when Kagome ran into the kitchen and banged his head with a frying pan. After getting himself and Hikari dressed and fed, they made their way to Kagome's house.

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha said once Kagome entered the car.

"Don't expect an apology." said Kagome.

"Coming from you? I wouldn't even accept it."

"Right," Kagome said in disbelief as she kissed him on the cheek.

The day was going slow for Inuyasha. He hardly sees Kagome because their schedule's been changed and they only have three periods together, including lunch. He was anxious to see her and the clock was ticking slowly.

"Come on, come on," he mumbled starring at the clock.

Tick...tick...tick...BEEP! The bell finally rang. Inuyasha grabbed his belongings and immediately rushed to Kagome's locker. She didn't seem to notice Inuyasha as he quietly made his way behind her and grabbed her by the waist. A small gasp escaped her lips and then formed into a smile once she heard his voice.

"Hey there stranger," Inuyasha bent his head down and gave Kagome a small kiss on the lips.

"Hey yourself," she said, closing her locker.

"Are we still on for our little study date today?" Inuyasha asked while Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't know..." Kagome teased. "I haven't decided yet,"

"Hmm...Well is there any way I can help you make up your mind?"

Inuyasha asked pulling Kagome closer to him, his lips aching to kiss her again.

"Okay enough with the love fest,"

Inuyasha unwillingly tore his gaze away from Kagome and frowned at the voice. "Why is it that you're always here to ruin a good moment, Sango?"

"I know, I'd hate to be a joy kill, but people got places to be," Sango crossed her arms. "Plus you guys are infecting the good air with your luvvy dubby stuff."

"We are not," Kagome laughed.

"I wouldn't blame them for their actions, Sango." said Miroku as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "We were doing the same thing a couple of minutes ago." Miroku smiled as he gently groped Sango's butt.

"Hands off!" Sango cried as she slammed his hand with a text book.

"That seems so unfair now, Sango." Miroku complained as he rubbed his injured hand. "I thought I have the rights to do that since I am your boyfriend now."

Sango had finally given Miroku a chance and went out with him the day after Christmas. She was surprise to see that he could be a perfect gentleman when he chooses to be.

"You have no rights," Sango replied. "We're sticking to holding hands until you can keep them butterfingers away from my butt," They laughed at Miroku's pouting face and made their way outside. From a close distance a girl stood with hatred smeared on her face. Kikyo watched as Inuyasha kissed Kagome on her cheek and kept his arm around her waist. Kagome smiled at him like she was the luckiest girl alive to be with him.

"She won't be lucky for long," Kikyo sneered. "If I can't have Inuyasha, than no one can."

After dropping Miroku and Sango off at their destination, Inuyasha drove to pick up Hikari from Lan-Lan house. "I'll get him," said Kagome.

She got out of the car and rang the doorbell.

"Good evening, Ms. Kagome," welcomed Lan-Lan. Her voice was soft and velvet-like. She opened the door wider and allowed Kagome to enter the house. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up Hikari"

"Oh, is it time already?" She quietly shuffled her way to the living room. "Time sure does fly. I was getting ready to put him to sleep."

They walked into the living room and Hikari was lying on the carpeted floor putting away his crayons. "Hikari, your...mother's here," Lan-Lan was still having a bit of a hard time remembering that Kagome was Hikari's mother. She found it odd for a girl her age to be taking care of a three year old.

"Mommy!" Hikari cried as he ran and gave Kagome a hug.

"Hey sweetie," Kagome gave him a kiss on his forehead, "Did you have fun?"

"Yup!" Hikari smiled. "We read and draw pictures."

"That's great. G on and get your things. Your dad's waiting outside."

"Okay," Hikari grabbed his belongings and handed the box of crayons to Lan-Lan.

"Thank you, Miss. Lan-Lan." Hikari gave her one of his brightest smiles. "I had fun."

"No thank you, Hikari. And I as well, had fun." Lan-Lan chuckled. She turned to Kagome and gave her a warm smile. "He's such a polite boy. You and Mr. Inuyasha are very lucky to have him."

"Yes we are. Thank you." Kagome took Hikari's hand as Lan-Lan opened the door for them. "Have a nice day."

"Bye, Miss Lan-Lan." Hikari waved.

"Goodbye. See you tomorrow and tell Mr. Inuyasha I said hello."

"Will do." Kagome walked towards the car and opened the door for Hikari.

"Hi daddy." Hikari said once he got inside the car and Kagome buckled the seatbelt.

"Hey kiddo, what you got there?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing the paper in Hikari's hand from the rearview mirror.

"It's my picture," Hikari handed the paper to Inuyasha. "It's you, me and mommy."

"Wow, I like you big head Inuyasha," Kagome snickered. "He got that part right,"

"Well he sure did draw your big mouth very nice. Seeing as you do talk a lot."

"Shut up and drive," Kagome frowned.

"Will do," said Inuyasha knowing he won.

"Come on Inuyasha, You know this one," Kagome pestered.

"I know, I know, give me a minute," Inuyasha and Kagome were in Inuyasha's living room while Hikari was upstairs taking a nap.

"Come on, the clock is ticking." Kagome then began to hum the jeopardy theme.

"Marqui de Lafayette!" He cried.

"Ding, ding, ding! You are correct!" Kagome waved an imaginary flag in the air. "And your prize is?"

"A kiss from mi lady?" Inuyasha asked closing his text book. Kagome smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him. A low moan erupted from Inuyasha's throat. "I think we need to take a break," he trailed soft butterfly kisses down her collarbone. "Don't you?"

Kagome somehow lost her voice so she just nodded her head. Before one thing could lead to another, Inuyasha heard a car pull up in the driveway. "Damn, Sesshomaru's here," he muttered.

"Well, I guess our break is over," Kagome mumbled.

"Maybe we can take this break at your house?" Inuyasha nuzzled her neck.

Kagome laughed. "I think not,"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lips and he reopened his textbook.

"Hey Sesshomaru, you're back a bit early," greeted Inuyasha once Sesshomaru entered the living room.

"Things went well today at work so there was no reason for me stay later than usual."

"Hi Sesshomaru, how are you today?" said Kagome.

"Hello Kagome. I'm doing well," said Sesshomaru. "Where's Hikari?"

"He's upstairs taking his nap," Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru glanced at the clock on the wall, his face stood emotionless. "I do believe it's getting late, Kagome. Your mother must be worried now."

"My mother knows where I am," said Kagome.

"Nevertheless, it's still late. So you should go home. Now." Sesshomaru's voice was cold and stern.

"Uh okay," Kagome gathered her stuff and gave Inuyasha a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see ya tomorrow Yash. Um goodbye Sesshomaru,"

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome's farewell and held his gaze on Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha cried once Kagome left.

"We need to talk, Inuyasha."

"So you had to kick Kagome out just to talk to me when we could have gone to another room."

"I don't want any distractions for we have a serious matter in our hands,"

"Alright then let's 'talk'. What's this about anyway?"

"Hikari."

"What about…Hikari?" Inuyasha hesitantly asked.

"I received a call from the adoption agency about you wanting to adopt Hikari," Sesshomaru pulled out a package from his briefcase and handed it to Inuyasha. "I've also received this."

"You've been snooping through my mail?" Inuyasha cried.

"I haven't opened it. I do, however, believe that they are documents that are required for you to sign,"

"Okay, so I'm adopting Hikari. What's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" Sesshomaru repeated. "The problem is you're underage."

"Not 'til few days,"

"Unemployed,"

"Already handed in my resume and application,"

"Babysitter?"

"Got that handled. I'm pretty sure I told you that already."

Sesshomaru sighed. "You're still young and immature and inexperienced. Why do you want to start parenthood at such an early age?"

"It doesn't matter. Hikari don't have anywhere else to go,"

"The adoption agency can find a nice home for him and a good family to take care -"

"NO!" Inuyasha cried. "I refuse to let Hikari live with some strangers who will give him fake love."

"Aren't you a stranger yourself? You're not even related to that boy and you act as if he is your son!"

"He is-" Inuyasha paused. "Well he soon will be my son. I am not a stranger to him, not anymore. Neither is Kagome. We're a family to him now, people he can trust and love. And surprisingly you are part of that family too. You haven't noticed him calling you 'Uncle Sesshy'?" Inuyasha paused, waiting for Sesshomaru to respond.

"Yes I have," Sesshomaru answered slowly.

"So stop acting like he's some strange kid we picked up from the street and start treating like he's family. At least try to act like you care. He's very important to Kagome and me. We're all he has left. Don't take him away from us," It was silent for a moment. Sesshomaru didn't know what else to say.

They suddenly heard small footsteps and saw Hikari enter the living room. "Daddy, I'm hungry," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Well it seems we will have to finish this conversation another time," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru started to make his way to the front door but something held him. He turned around and saw Hikari tugging on his clothes. "Where are you going, Uncle Sesshy?" Hikari gazed at him with wonder in his eyes. Sesshomaru freed himself from Hikari's grip and walked out the front door.

"What's wrong with Uncle Sesshy?"

Inuyasha could hear the hurt and concern in Hikari's voice. He bend down to his level patted him on the head. "Don't worry, Hikari" Inuyasha smiled. "Uncle Sesshy's just having a bad day. He'll be just fine. Come on; let's find you something to eat."

"Okay," Hikari grinned and hugged Inuyasha. "I love you daddy,"

Inuyasha was shocked to hear that come from Hikari. It caught him off guard. Looking at Hikari's precious face, Inuyasha knew he wasn't making any mistake and he will have no regrets. "Love you to, kiddo." Inuyasha picked up Hikari and carried him to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru witnessed the scene from a far corner of a room. "Now he seems certain he's made the right decision. I just hope he won't have any regrets."

_**Next time on Miraculous Love:**_

"_**Am I still not good enough?"**_

"_**What's with the attitude?"**_

"_**No just save it. I can't deal with you right now."**_

**Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it…REVIEW!**


	10. Misunderstandings

**Here's chapter 10 of Miraculous Love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… blah blah blah**

Chapter 10 – Misunderstandings

Kagome was in her last period of the day. The girls were doing stretches while the boys were running laps outside.

"Ayame thinks I should streak my hair blond and Miroku thinks I shouldn't streak my hair at all. I need you to even out the score, Kagome. What do you think?"

Kagome wasn't paying attention to Sango's question; she was instead paying attention to Kikyo's conversation with one of her friends.

"He said he was thinking about coming over this weekend," said Kikyo.

"What time?" asked her friend.

"He's not sure yet. I do remember him saying something about dropping some kid off at Kagome's house."

"What excuse is he going to tell her?"

"Inuyasha told me he'll make up some lie about going out of town or be working on an assignment when in reality he's going to be working on me," Kikyo licked her lips and smiled mischievously. "I can't wait."

"I can't believe he's actually going to cheat on Kagome."

"It was only a matter of time. The only reason he went out with her is because she looks and reminds him so much of me. He's getting tired of the fake and wants the real thing."

"What about the whole Naraku thing?"

"He totally understood that they were rumors and was totally sorry of accusing me. He so wants me back."

"I'd hate to be Kagome right now."

"Hey, she's just not good enough for my Inuyasha."

"Okay girls, get into your assigned teams," ordered the teacher.

"Hey, Kagome, don't let what Kikyo said get to you," Sango walked over and place a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure all those thing she said were lies. Kikyo's just trying to get between you and Inuyasha."

"I know," Kagome's body didn't loosen up at all. She was infuriated with Kikyo's comment. Kagome stood in front of the volleyball net and raised her hands. Kikyo stood in front of her across the net and followed her actions. Kikyo smiled at Kagome knowing she heard her conversation. The teacher blew the whistle and Sango served the ball over the net.

Kagome smiled sweetly at Kikyo and said, "I love that top of yours, too bad there's a ketchup stain on it," Kikyo dropped her hands and tugged at her shirt. "I don't see a-" Kikyo was cut off short as Kagome spiked the ball and landed on her face leaving a red mark on her nose.

"You b*^$#!" Kikyo charged at Kagome and attacked her. Having too many experiences fighting with Inuyasha when she was younger Kagome ended on top of Kikyo with her arms tied behind her in hard lock.

"Am I still not good enough?" Kagome sneered.

"Get her off of me!" Kikyo shouted.

"Okay you two break it up and hit the bench!" said the teacher.

Kagome reluctantly got off and sat down on the bench. Soon the bell rang and the girls made their way to the locker room. Whatever happened to not letting what Kikyo said get to you?" Sango asked changing her shorts into a skirt.

"IO didn't, she charged at me," Kagome defended.

"Yeah but you so hit that ball in her face on purpose."

"I have bad aim?" Kagome lied.

"Right," Sango said not believing a word. She knew that Kagome is very coordinated. "Well, because of your bad aim, you got detention."

"Listen don't tell Inuyasha about why we were fighting."

Sango shook her head. "I bet you're thinking it was worth it,"

"So thinking that," The girls laughed as they headed out the locker room.

Detention couldn't have gone any slower for Kagome. It was bad enough that Kikyo wasn't there to share the punishment with her. "She had better get an extra day for not coming." Kagome grumbled as she walked out of the school building. She was shocked to find Inuyasha standing outside of his car talking to somebody. "I didn't expect a ride." She said to herself. As she got close, Kagome recognized that the person Inuyasha was talking to was Kikyo. Kikyo had her arms around his neck and was whispering something in his ear. Kagome saw Inuyasha smiling and laughing. His words were inaudible. Kagome's body stiffened as she met eye contact with Kikyo. She smirked, whispered again, kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Kagome's feet were glued to the pavement. She couldn't make out what just happened. Kagome was also slightly afraid to question him. She didn't want to appear to him as the jealous type girlfriend, even though she is.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha waved. "If you keep standing there you're gonna end up walking home today!" Kagome quickly made her way to his car and avoided eye contact. "Heard you were at it with Kikyo today." Inuyasha started the engine and made his way to the road. "Can't believe I missed that one. Surprised you made it out alive. I was sure she would have done a number on ya." Inuyasha closed his eyes waiting for the punch that was surely suppose to come but never did. He looked over at Kagome and saw her staring out the window. Her face was unreadable and expressionless.

"Hey, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. "You seem to be thinking about something."

"I'm fine. Where's Hikari?"

"He's with your mom. Hikari's staying at your house this weekend remember?"

"No, I don't remember. Why don't you remind me?" Kagome's voice began to rise.

"What's with the attitude?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Kagome challenged.

"Look, Hikari can't stay with me this weekend. I'll be out of town…"

Kagome gasped as she remembered those familiar words coming from Kikyo, _**"Inuyasha told me he'll make up some lie about going out of town…"**_

"So I'll be around your house about-"

"Noon," Kagome finished.

"Yeah. See I knew I told you,"

"No you didn't tell me. Kikyo did." Tears started welling up in Kagome's eyes. "Pull over,"

"What? No way? Why?"

"Pull over" Kagome cried with much force, Inuyasha did as he was told and pulled over near the sidewalk. Kagome thanked her lucky stars that she was only two blocks away from her house. She hopped out of the car, grabbed her bag and began walking.

Inuyasha turned the ignition off and chased after her. "Kagome."

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, talk to me."

"I know all about your plans with Kikyo. I know you're really not going out of town. You're lying to me just so you can go flaunt with Kikyo."

"What gave you that stupid idea?" Inuyasha was surprised and upset with Kagome's accusation.

"You don't have to lie anymore."

"Nobody's lying and I still have no clue what you're talking about."

They were at Kagome's driveway now, still bickering.

"I saw how she was all over you today at the parking lot. Rubbing her body all over you and you made no attempt to stop her."

"Kagome I-"

No just save it. I can't deal with you right now."

"Kagome wait!"

Kagome ran inside the house and locked the door.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha banged on the door and rang the bell. After many attempts for her to open the door, Inuyasha decided to leave. Kagome peered out her window and watched Inuyasha finally giving up and walking away  
"Inuyasha…how could you?"Kagome collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Next time on Miraculous Love:**

"**I'm pregnant?"**

"**Now you no longer exist,"**

"**You're just in denial."**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!**


	11. Signs?

**Sorry for the really long wait… But here I am with eleventh chapter of Miraculous Love. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Kagome woke up with a headache and stomachache. She felt woozy as she stumbled out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She got on her knees and began throwing up in the toilet bowl. Kagome felt a slight relief as she got up and rinsed her mouth. For some reason, Kagome felt oddly different. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her face was still the same, nothing else changed. Kagome subconsciously began rubbing her stomach. She gasped at the swelling of her belly. It was huge. She let out a blood curling scream as she wobbled out of the bathroom.**

"**Kagome what is it? What's wrong?"**

**Kagome turned around and as face to face with Inuyasha.**

"**Inuyasha?"**

"**Are you okay honey? Is it another contraction?" He lightly caressed her cheek and belly. For some odd reason Kagome felt at peace when he wrapped his arms around her body and held her close. Kagome missed being held like that by him. She shook her head to get back to the matter at hand.**

"**What's wrong with me? What are you doing here?" Kagome had to pull herself away from his arms to focus.**

"**I was downstairs putting on a movie for the children when-"**

"**Children? Wait what children? Whose children?"**

"**Our children, five kids including the baby that you're about to have."**

"**Five kids? Baby?" Kagome looked down at her swollen body and gently placed her hand on it again. "I'm pregnant? I have children?" Kagome was confused and lost.**

"**Come on, they're waiting for you downstairs." Inuyasha took her hand and helped her down the stairs and into the living room. There were two boys lying on the floor and the two girls were seated on the couch.**

"**Mommy! Daddy!" the girls cried. They ran and tackled Inuyasha on the floor. "We wanna watch princess with long hair. Princess with long hair!"**

"**What's princess with long hair?" asked Kagome as she sat down.**

**Inuyasha took the DVD from one of the kid's hand and popped it into the player. "Rapunzel, it's their favorite. And if I do recall, you always liked her hair.**

**Kagome smiled that Inuyasha remembered one of her favorite fairytale princesses because of her pretty long hair. Inuyasha sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Once the movie began Kagome felt at ease. **_**This feels right. I'm here with my family. **_**Kagome looked at Inuyasha. **_**I've got the perfect guy. **_**She glanced at her children. **_**And the most beautiful children. **_**She places her hand on her stomach. **_**And a baby on the way. **_**Kagome put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as he pulled her closer to him. **_**This is just right…wait a minute… something's strange about that witch. She looks awfully familiar.**_** When the witch's face came into a clearer view, Kagome gasped. "Is that Kikyo?" **

**Kikyo cackled while riding on her broom. She suddenly maneuvered her broom and somehow jumped out of the TV. The children screamed as they hid behind Kagome and Inuyasha. Kikyo continued to cackle as she waved her wand and recited a spell. All of a sudden, the children ran to Kikyo hugged her and called her mommy.**

"**No! Inuyasha, do something!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha slowly stood walked towards Kikyo and wrapped his arms around her body. He kissed her on the cheek and placed his hand on Kikyo's now swollen stomach, gently rubbing it. **

"**What the hell's going on?" Kagome said looking at her now flat stomach. "What did you do?" **

"**I am taking everything that is important to you. Everything that you love is mine now." Kikyo cackled as she waved her wand and recited another spell. "Now you longer exist!"**

**Kagome watched as her hands began to disappear. "No…no…no… NO!"**

"AHH!" Kagome abruptly woke up from her bed. Her face was sweating bullets and she was breathing heavily. Kagome checked her stomach and saw that it was flat like normal. Kagome sighed in relief and slowly made her way back to bed. She didn't want to sleep for fear of reliving the dream kept her awake for a good hour then she gave up and went to sleep.

Kagome stayed home the next day and missed school. She was in her room reading a book when Sango barged in with textbooks in her hand. "Hey Sango, how did you get in?" asked Kagome.

"Your mom just went out when I came," Sango placed the textbooks and book bag on Kagome's desk. "Okay, so what's the problem?"

"What do you mean? There is no problem."

"You're reading,"

"And? Is it strange that I'm reading a book?"

"Yes it is strange that you're reading your book upside down AND you have your clothes on inside out." Sango sat down next to Kagome. "Now tell me what's going on."

Kagome broke down crying and told Sango about the argument she had with Inuyasha and her dream.

"No wonder he seemed off today," said Sango.

"What do you mean?"

"Well throughout the whole day he looked pretty bummed out. He didn't crack a joke or made any sarcastic comments all day. I've never seen him look so…sad. Are you sure you're not jumping to any conclusions, Kagome?"

"How could I, Sango."

"And what about that dream?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you think...that maybe…it's a sign?"

"A sign?"

"Yeah. You can't let Kikyo win. I know deep down inside that you know Kikyo lied and just wanted to tick you off."

"But…"

"No buts. You love him too much to let go now."

"Yeah…wait, who said anything about love?"

"Enough with the denials! Come on I'm hungry, let's continue this downstairs."

Kagome groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "I don't feel like getting up, plus I'm not hungry."

Suddenly, Kagome's stomach growled.

"Apparently you are, come on," Sango dragged Kagome out of the bed. While they walked down the stairs the doorbell rang.

Kagome checked through the peephole and almost lost her balance.

"Kagome, is everything alright?"

"It's Inuyasha, he's at the door," Kagome whispered.

"Well go ahead and-"

"I can't…no I can't face him right now,"

"Kagome…" the doorbell rang again.

"Please…" Kagome whined.

Sango sighed. "Alright fine, but you're going to have to face him sooner or later."

"I choose later." Kagome said as she hid in a corner.

Sango opened the door. "Hey, Inuyasha."

"Sango…hey."

"Hi Auntie Sango!" Hikari hugged Sango.

Sango smiled. "Aww hey there!" Her smile began to fade when she saw the look of sadness in Inuyasha's eyes."Inuyasha…"

"She told you huh?"

"Um yeah."

"Except she wouldn't hear my side of the story," Inuyasha sighed. "I just wish that she'd know how much I care about her and that I'd never hurt her like that. Also all the things that Kikyo said were lies."

"I'm pretty sure she knows that, just having a hard time believing it."

"Why should she? It's the truth. Kagome knows me, she knows that I'm not the type who lies and cheat. Just tell her that I miss her, okay?"

"I'll make sure she gets the message," Sango assured.

"Thanks," said Inuyasha. "Well I just wanted to drop Hikari here since it's her week to stay with him."

"Yeah okay,"

"And Sango…thanks for hearing me out,"

"No problem. That's what friends are for," Sango winked.

"Well see ya!" Inuyasha waved before Sango closed the door.

"Aunty Sango, where's mommy?" asked Hikari.

"We're playing hide and seek. Think you can find her?" Sango smiled.

Hikari nodded and giggled when he found Kagome hiding in the corner.

"You found me!" cried Kagome.

"Mommy!" he cried as Kagome picked him up and carried him to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, I already ate with daddy." Hikari replied. "Can I go watch TV now?"

"Sure," Kagome placed Hikari on the ground and he skipped to the living room. "Speaking of TV I wonder what show's going to come on later." Kagome said hoping to avoid Sango's questions. It didn't work.

"You heard what he said didn't you?"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah,"

"And…"

"And what Sango? What do you expect me to do? Forgive him on the spot?"

"Well yeah." Sango shrugged.

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"His voice was sincere, Kagome. You're just denial," Sango shook her head. "Kagome you should Inuyasha better than anyone here on this planet. Think about it."

Inuyasha sat down in his living room couch flipping through channels when he heard the doorbell rang. Hoping that it was Kagome, Inuyasha rushed to get the door. He was disappointed to see that it was Miroku. "Hey," Inuyasha said glumly.

"Wow. I didn't think my presence was so uninviting," said Miroku.

"Just get in." Inuyasha went back to the couch flipping through the channels again while Miroku went to the kitchen, scouring for food.

He came back with a family size bag of potato chips and a pitcher of lemonade. "Hungry?" Miroku shook the bag in Inuyasha's face.

"Mm" Inuyasha grunted not paying Miroku any attention.

Miroku sat down and munched on his chips as he studied Inuyasha. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Hey Inuyasha, I'm thinking about joining the army."

"Mhhmm."

"I'm going to get a tattoo on my forehead that says 'kiss me'. Do you think I can get more girls that way?"

"Mhhmm."

"I got Sango pregnant."

"Mhhmm."

"You are the gayest guy alive right now."

"Mhhmm."

"I groped Kagome's butt the other day and it was good."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the collar.

"I was just kidding," Miroku laughed. "Besides, Sango would kill me if that ever happened." Inuyasha loosened his grip on Miroku and sat back on the couch. "What's going on, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing, I just got a lot on my mind right now,"

"You mean Kagome?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I can't get her out of my head. She's all I've been thinking about. I can't eat or sleep. I feel like I'm going crazy here!"

"Hmm… the signs are all clear." Miroku mumbled.

"Signs? What signs?" asked Inuyasha.

"The not sleeping, no eating, going crazy, your heart aches just the thought of her and-"

"Wait I never said that"

"Don't need to, it's written all over your face."

Inuyasha scowled. "So what does all this stuff mean anyway?"

"What it means is that you are-"

Inuyasha quickly covered Miroku's mouth. "Don't say it."

Miroku nodded his head as Inuyasha removed his hand. "You're in love." He quickly said.

"Damn it Miroku! Shut up!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why should I? Come on, Inuyasha. Just accept the truth. You're in love with her and there's nothing you can do about it."

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah I know."

"Did you talk to her?" asked Miroku.

"I tried calling but she never picked up."

"Well the best thing you can do right now is call again." Miroku took the phone and handed it to Inuyasha. He checked the time on his watch and said "Well it's getting late; I guess I should be heading out now."

"Alright man, I'll see ya!"

"Take care and good luck." said Miroku as he headed out the door.

Inuyasha went upstairs tool a long relaxing shower and lay on his bed, starring at the phone in his hand. He took a deep breath and dialed the number. After three long rings Inuyasha began to lose hope until he heard her soft voice. "Hello?"Inuyasha suddenly lost his voice, He had no idea what he was going to say and he was surprised that she actually picked up this time.

"Hello?"

"Ka- Kagome."

Kagome let out soft gasp. "Inuyasha."

Silence held the conversation until Inuyasha finally spoke. "Kagome, I, uh-" Inuyasha let out a sigh, calming his nerves. "Damn it Kags! I miss you okay? I miss you a lot!"

Kagome felt her stomach do flips and her heart run a mile.

"I miss being with you, hearing your sweet voice. I miss seeing that beautiful smile of yours. I even miss our little competitive arguments and your laugh," Kagome let out a small giggle. "Yeah there it is." Inuyasha smiled. "I want to have you in my arms again Kags, and this time never letting go." Kagome felt tears prickling her eyes. "Kagome, tell me what you feel."

"I…I…" Kagome couldn't take it. This was all too much for her. "I have to go,"

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha heard the dial tone and groaned. "Damn!"

Kagome sat on her bed and stared at the phone. She was so close to telling Inuyasha her feeling, telling him that she felt the same way and most of all that she loves him.

_What's wrong with me? Why did I chicken out? _Kagome thought. "I was scared that maybe he wasn't being sincere and that she was going to make a fool out of herself. Feeling tired and not wanting to think about it anymore Kagome went fast asleep.

**Next time on Miraculous Love:**

"_I'm finally going to tell him I love him"_

"_You look so tense. I have an idea that'll take the stress away."_

"_I'm in the hospital! Something is wrong with Hikari!"_

"_I will always be there for you."_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW!**


	12. Not Again

_**This story is almost done! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**_

Chapter 12- Not Again

It was a nice sunny afternoon; Kagome was in the kitchen packing lunch for her surprise picnic with Inuyasha. After a lot of thinking, Kagome decided to go see Inuyasha and surprise him for lunch. Once she finished packing, the doorbell rang. Kagome opened the door for Sango and went back into the kitchen.

"What's all this for?" Sango asked.

"I am planning a surprise picnic for Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

"You guys finally made up?"

"Well no not exactly. After talking to him the night before, I felt totally different. When I woke up this morning I made up mind."

"So does this mean…"

"Yup," Kagome smiled. "I'm finally going to tell him I love him."

Sango squealed as she hugged Kagome. "I'm so happy for you! I hope things go as planned."

"I hope so too. That's why I need you to watch Hikari for me."

"Sure no problem,"

"Here, I packed his lunch in here. His dinner is in the fridge just heat it up in the microwave. And no he cannot watch any scary movies so don't let him trick you into doing it."

"Gotcha," Sango winked. "So do you plan on spending the evening with him too?"

"If things go well, I'll probably won't be home till morning," she smirked.

"You go girl!" Sango laughed as she walked Kagome out the door. "Have fun!"

After having a long enduring work out, Inuyasha was taking a shower. Het let the cold water cool him off as he thought about his last conversation with Kagome. _**I was so close. Maybe I came a little too strong on her.**_ "Damn it!" Inuyasha punched the wall. "But I can't wait any longer."He groaned as he turned off the shower and toweled himself. He began to put his clothes on when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Inuyasha put on a pair of jeans and a wife beater. He opened the door and was surprised to see that it was Kikyo.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here?"

"Tutoring," Kikyo smiled.

"Tutoring? What do you mean tutoring?" Then it hit him. Inuyasha remembered his math teacher tricking him into doing this. He never liked that lady. She's trying to punish him somehow giving him 'extra work'. Inuyasha sighed. "Come on in."Kikyo entered the house and began to walk up the steps. "Where are you going?"

"To your room silly,"

"Why?"

"Don't you remember? We use to always do our homework there." Kikyo said with a sexy grin.

"Yeah well things have changed. We're doing it right here in the living room." Kikyo's grin grew wider. Inuyasha blushed as he realized the meaning of his words. "I meant we're doing homework here in the living room."

"Oh I knew what you meant," Kikyo walked over and sat down on the couch. "Fine, we'll do it your way."

After a few minutes of going over various problems with Kikyo, Inuyasha was getting ready to give up. He couldn't take it anymore. Kikyo wasn't trying to learn anything. Throughout the whole session she was trying to seduce him and he was getting sick of it.

"Let's take a break," Kikyo said closing the textbook.

"How about we just the end the session now," said Inuyasha.

"Why?"

"You seem like a busy girl, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No not really,"

"Well I do. I have plenty of things that I need to take care of right now."

"Things that are stressful?"

"Uhh, so stressful, need my space now."

"Hmm. You look so tense. I have an idea that'll take the stress away." Kikyo stood behind Inuyasha and began massaging his shoulders.

He loosened up a bit until he felt her kissing his neck. "Kikyo stop,"

"Aww come on. You know you want it," Kikyo made her way to Inuyasha's lap. She quickly unzipped his pants and gently began stroking his groin hoping for an erection to appear. To her surprise and dismay nothing happened. A frown appeared on her face as Inuyasha stood and said "This needs to stop."

"Why?" Kikyo asked. "Why aren't you attracted to me anymore?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else and I would gladly appreciate it if you could just stop harassing me and tell Kagome the truth."

Kikyo was silent for a moment. She felt desperate and needy and said the first thing that came to thought. "Only if you sleep with me,"

"What?"

"If you sleep with me, I'll tell Kagome the truth and I'll leave you alone."

"You are not serious," Inuyasha was dumbfounded.

"I am. And if you truly love Kagome this much I think you'll do it."

Before Inuyasha could respond, the doorbell rang. "Wait here." He opened the door and shock and lust ran through his veins. He felt his groin grow thicker as he took in the beauty in front of him. "Kagome, hey."

Kagome smiled. "Hi,"

Inuyasha gripped the doorknob. Boy did he miss her. She looked so beautiful in her yellow sundress with just a hint of cleavage showing and her hair blowing gently against the wind. She looked like a beautiful artwork. Inuyasha wanted to take her right, then and there but sanity got the best of him so he stood there breathless and stared. "Uhh how-how's it going?"

"Pretty good," she said.

"Cool."

"I," They both said at the same time. They laughed and Inuyasha allowed her to go first

"Look, I've done a lot of thinking and-"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo came up to the door and was surprised to see Kagome. She looked down at Inuyasha's pants and saw how very big he was. Kagome and Inuyasha followed her gaze and he blushed quickly zipping his pants. A wicked grin crawled on Kikyo's face as she thought of a plan.

"I had fun today," She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. "Thanks for giving me a good time." She walked away leaving the two speechless.

Kagome felt her stop as she witnessed the scene.

Inuyasha noticed the look of horror Kagome had on her face and quickly said, "I can explain."

"Save it," she said. "There's no need,"

"This is not what it looks like,"

"It's okay,"

"Wait, it is?"

"It was silly of, me to think that you weren't busy in there. Here," Kagome shove the picnic basket into Inuyasha's hands. "I made this for you, for us, to have a good time but it looks like you already had your fill of fun."

"Kagome look-"

"No you look!" Kagome started but then thought otherwise. "I gotta go. And don't follow me," Kagome began walking away.

Inuyasha however followed her. He grabbed her by the arm and said "You're crazy to think I won't go after you."

Kagome frowned and was getting ready to say something when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Kagome," Sango's voice sounded frantic.

"What is it Sango? Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry Kagome, Hikari's in the hospital,"

"Hikari's where?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard his son's name.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Kagome hung up and looked at Inuyasha. He saw tears welling in her eyes.

"What is it Kagome? What's wrong?"

"It's Hikari, he's in the hospital,"

Inuyasha did not need to hear any more. He took Kagome and they drove to the hospital in silence. They entered the hospital and met up with Sango and Miroku.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry," Sango cried as she hugged her."I don't know what happened. I fed him the lunch you gave me and the next thing I knew I saw him choking up. His face turned red and blotchy, he started swelling and began hyperventilating…I was so scared. I called the ambulance and then Miroku and now we're waiting for the doctor.

"Speaking of which," said Miroku as the doctor appeared.

"Doctor how is he?" asked Inuyasha.

"Are you his brother?"

"No I'm his father,"

"And I'm his mother," said Kagome.

The doctor raised a brow. "Uhuh, Well no need to worry. He'll be just fine,"

They all let out a sigh of relief.

"So what happened then?" asked Miroku.

"It was just an allergic reaction," said the doctor. "What is it exactly that you fed him?"

"I packed him a peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich," said Kagome.

"Well it was probably the peanut butter. It's very common for people to be allergic to peanuts," said Sango.

"No that's not it. We gave him peanut butter before and he never reacted like this," said Inuyasha.

"Well then it must have been the strawberries," said Miroku.

"It was the strawberry," said the doctor.

"Is he okay? May I see him?" said Kagome.

"We gave him a shot so he's resting now. He'll be just fine. It'd be best if you'd just go on home."

"I'd like to stay awhile."

The doctor sighed. "Okay. Only for a while, follow me."

"I'll check ya guys later," said Inuyasha to Miroku and Sango as he followed the doctor along with Kagome.

They entered the room saw Hikari sound asleep. "I will send a nurse to come and get you when visiting hours are over, which will be in a few minutes," said the doctor and he left.

Kagome walked over to Hikari and gently kissed him on the forehead. "I'm worried."

"Don't be. The doctor said he's fine," assured Inuyasha.

"But what if something like this happens again? How could I have been so stupid? I should have known he's allergic to strawberries," Tears fell from her eyes. "I'm such a lousy mother."

"Stop it," said Inuyasha. He walked over to her side and gently pulled her into his arms. "Look at me." His voice was soft as he lifted her chin with his finger. "You're the best damn mother this kid could ever have. I know it, you know it, and he knows it. So don't put yourself down like that. I'm pretty sure that Hikari couldn't ask for a better mother."

Kagome stared into his eyes lovingly as he gently caressed her cheek. She suddenly forgot how mad she was with him. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, lovingly. Kagome threw her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She almost forgot how good it felt to be kissed by him. She missed him so much. Kagome could tell that he missed her too when he pulled her closer to him and she could feel his erection penetrating through her clothes. They broke apart gasping for air. Kagome felt like she was in trance. She soon, however, felt the rush of reality come back to her when the nurse entered the room.

"Visiting hours are over," she said quietly. "You may come get him in the morning after the doctor does a check up on him."

"Right, thank you," Kagome said, leaving the hospital. She quickened her pace trying to stay far away from Inuyasha as possible. Unfortunate for her, he caught up.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Is it not obvious," said Kagome, not bothering to look at him. "I'm walking home."

"Don't you want a ride?"

"I prefer walking thank you very much."

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome please don't tell me you're still mad. We just had a great make up kiss back there,"

"That was not a make up kiss," Kagome argued.

"Oh really? Then what would you call it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, it was just a kiss. It was a mistake okay,"

"I don't think so,"

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha pointed her finger at his chest. "Let's get one thing straight here. That was not a make up kiss. I did not and will not ever forgive you. So just leave me alone!"

"Kagome we need to talk. We can't keep avoiding each other like this and not talk about what's going on,"

"You want to talk? Alright then, let's talk. Let's talk about the cheating bastard you are!"

"Damn it Kagome, I did not want to start the conversation with an argument," growled Inuyasha.

"Too late," she seethed.

"I did not cheat on you. I will never do that to you,"

"Lies!" she cried and began to walk away.

"Would you just stop and listen for once in your life!" Inuyasha cried, startling Kagome.

"Why should I when all that you'll do is continue to use me and other girls just to boost up your pride."

"I can't believe this," said Inuyasha. He finally understood why Kagome was in denial. "Now I see the problem."

"What?"

"You're trying to compare me to Hojo,"

"What? I am not," Kagome argued.

"You are too. You are still not over what he did to you and so now you're putting all of your anger on me, on the mishap that's going on now."

"I would never do something like that. And it wouldn't matter anyway because all men are the same."

"All men are not the same, Kagome. You have to believe me. I did not cheat on you with Kikyo. I will never do that to you."

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you. One good reason why I should drop this and forget this ever happened. One good reason why-"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he yelled.

Kagome froze. It was as if time itself had stopped. "You…"

Inuyasha grabbed her and gently shook her by the shoulders. "I love you. Did you hear me Kagome? I said I love you. That's why you should believe me."

Kagome was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What about that time in the parking lot when she-"

"Don't you realize that every time when you're around Kikyo always attack me? She's obviously trying to break us apart."

"Which worked for a while," Kagome mumbled. "But you were laughing with her and making conversation-"

"I was making fun of her."

"For what?"

"Because she lost to you in that little fight you guys had."

"Oh that," Kagome remembered. "How about earlier today?"

"Tutoring,"

"Tutoring?"

"I didn't ask for it," said Inuyasha. "I was tricked into doing it by my teacher. Supposedly a 'favor' for her. I still don't like that lady."

Kagome giggled then immediately stopped. "If it was tutoring then why was your zipper open?"

"I'm not going to lie; she was trying to seduce me."

"Did it work?"

"Nope."

"Liar!"

"I'm not!"

"I saw you. You were…hard," Kagome whispered, blushing.

Inuyasha laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter, Inuyasha."

"Oh yes it is," he said. "Did you seriously think that she can make me feel like that?"

"Well…I believe any women can,"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms. "Well you got that wrong," his voice was low and throaty. "You, Kagome Higurashi, are the only woman who can make me hard at any time of the day. You are the only one I want to be with because you, Kagome are the only one I love. Now I want to hear you say it too. Do you love me?"

Kagome smiled as tears fell from her eyes, "I love you very much."

"Then kiss me," he said.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She poured all of her feelings into that one kiss. Kagome giggled when she felt his erection again pressing against her body. "You're doing it again,"

"I can't help it," Inuyasha had a sly grin on his face. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Well then, we can go put it to some good use,"

"I like your thinking," Inuyasha kissed her again.

Kagome sighed. "I love you."

"I know," he smirked. "Let's get outta here. I want to show you how much I love you."

"Race you to the car," said Kagome as she began to run away.

Getting excited Inuyasha chased after her. That's what he's been doing throughput their relationship. He's been chasing her and now that he finally caught her he was certain that he will never let her go.

_**You know what to do! REVIEW!**_


	13. Epilogue

_**I CAN NOT BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! I forgot to upload the epilogue! I just found it on my flash drive! I'm soooooo sorry for those who've waited! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN? CUZ I DON'T! Well here's the final installment of Miraculous Love. Now on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: you guys should know by now I don't own this…**_

Epilogue- A Look into the Future

9 years later

It was a nice beautiful day in May. It seemed to be a busy day for Shogakukan-Takashi Incorporation. Telephones rang from every office, people were bustling about the halls, papers were being signed. Everyone seemed to be panicking, trying to meet the deadline. All but one. He stood in his office looking out in to the beautiful day. He sat at his desk and looked upon the picture of his family. His wife and two sons. He loved them very much and couldn't wait for the next member of the family to arrive. His wife was expected to give birth any time this week. As he sat down and began signing papers, his secretary buzzed him over the intercom.

"Mr. Takashi, you have an emergency call waiting for you on line one,"

"Thank you, Susan," he replied and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha!" cried a panicked voice over the phone.

"Sango? What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Kagome; she's in labor and getting ready to give birth!"

Inuyasha cried, "I'm on my way!" He turned off the phone and raced out of the office.

"Is everything alright sir?" asked Susan.

"Is everything alright? My wife's finally having the baby!" Inuyasha cried pulling his secretary into a big hug.

"Co-congratulations sir,"

"I have to get going. Put off all of the meetings I have today."

"Right."

Inuyasha hopped into his car and made his way to the hospital. Finally reaching the destination, Inuyasha ran inside. He saw familiar faces in the waiting room. His eldest son, Hikari, who seemed to be coming from soccer practice, had his soccer uniform on and was muddy and messy from head to toe. He then saw his youngest son, Hoshimaru, who just turned seven a few days ago. Hoshimaru was sitting next to his aunt Sango. Sango looked like she just came from work, she still had her police uniform on and gun in its holder.

"Daddy!" cried Hoshimaru as he ran and gave Inuyasha a hug.

"Hey squirt,"

"Finally!" said Sango. "You couldn't get here any sooner?"

"I tried getting here as fast as I could," Inuyasha said breathlessly. "How is she?"

"We don't know. We're still waiting for Uncle Miroku to come back with the news," said Hikari.

Miroku entered with a serious expression on his face. Inuyasha's heart leapt as he waited for Miroku to deliver the news. Miroku broke out into a smile as he said, "Congratulations, Inuyasha. You have a healthy baby girl,"

Inuyasha collapsed on his seat and sighed. "A girl. I have… a baby girl."

"Hikari, why is daddy so happy?" asked Hoshimaru.

"We have a new baby sister," Hikari smiled.

"Come," Miroku gestured for Inuyasha to follow him to the delivery room.

Once inside he saw a tired Kagome on the bed. Her hair was a tangled mess and sweat covered her face. But to Inuyasha, she couldn't have looked more beautiful. Their eyes met, hers glowing, and she smiled weakly. "Inuyasha," she breathed.

"Hello my love," he said kissing her gently on the lips. "And who do we have here?" He looked down and in Kagome's arm he saw two beautiful golden eyes that could cause even the grumpiest men in the world to smile. He gently picked her and cradled her in his arms. "She's so tiny,"

"And beautiful," said Kagome.

"Yes, so beautiful, just like her mother," Inuyasha kissed the baby's forehead then the mothers.

"Knock, knock," Sango said opening the door. "Oh, she's so adorable."

Everyone huddled around Kagome looking at the baby.

"What's everyone looking at?" Hoshimaru being so small jumped up and down trying to get a good look. "I wanna see,"

Inuyasha picked Hoshimaru up and gave him a good view. "Wow," he starred in awe. "That's my sister?"

Inuyasha laughed, "Yes son, that's your baby sister."

"But she doesn't look like me. She not my sister,"

Everyone laughed. "Don't worry, as she gets older you'll see the resemblance," said Miroku.

As everyone chatted amongst themselves, Kagome noticed that someone was missing. She looked into the far corner of the room and saw Hikari standing there. "Hikari, would you like to hold her?"

"Me?"

Kagome nodded.

"Umm, I don't think it'll be a good idea. I'm messy and,"

"Don't worry," said Kagome. "Come."

Hikari slowly made his way to the small infant. With shaky arms, he carefully picked her up. As he starred into her beautiful golden eyes, Hikari smiled. "She's so tiny,"

"Aww," Sango cooed.

"You know your responsibilities are bigger now that you have a sister," said Inuyasha, placing a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "You have to watch out for her and protect her. That's your job of the family. You'll be taking my place soon, son. Got that?"

"Yeah I got it," Hikari nodded.

"What about me daddy? I wanna protect too,"

"Of course you can, you're her guardian angel,"

"Angel?" Hoshimaru smiled. "I'm angel! Mommy I'm an angel!"

Kagome laughed. "Yes you are my little angel."

"So have you guys decided a name for her?" asked Miroku.

Kagome looked at Hikari holding the precious baby and smiled. She knew exactly what she would name her. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and he nodded in a silent agreement.

"Mikeru"

Hikari looked up, shock written all over his face.

"Wh-what?"

"Mikeru. Her name will be Mikeru"

"Re-really? But why?"

"it's the perfect name for her," said Kagome. "Plus that way, you'll have a little something of her, your real mother, here, with you."

Hikari smiled and gave Kagome a hug. "Thank you. But you should know that you're my mother now."

"So it's settled then?" asked Miroku.

"Yes it's settled," said Inuyasha.

"Welcome to the world Mikeru Takashi,"

The baby smiled and let out a small giggle.

"Alright everyone picture time," said Sango as she pulled out her camera. "Miroku take the picture,"

"Aw, but I wanted to be in the first picture," he whined.

"Huddle up everyone,"

"Alright say cheese," Miroku sighed.

Everyone smiled as the camera clicked and he took a snapshot of their new life and more importantly a new beginning.

Well that's it for this story! It was good writing! Sorry that it took me sooo long to update many of my chapters! I have to remember in the long run to always set up some kind of deadline for myself! It's never good keeping your readers waiting, because they might end up forgetting about you! Thanks for those who stuck with me and this story till the end! This maybe my last story that I'll ever write. MAYBE!


End file.
